Reasons
by OneShotMasta
Summary: Ever wonder why Artemis is the way she is? Why out of every six things in the world she chose to remain a virgin forever? To have many names? To have a knee-length tunic? What does a certain blonde immortal have to do with all this? Immortal!Naruto NaruXArtemis Now Full Story
1. Reasons

**HEY GUYS!**

**Hahahahha I'm here with my first ever Naruto/PJO one-shot.**

**So yeah this is Naruto/Artemis inspired by HistorianoftheKais' story, which actually really got me thinking about Greek Mythology.**

**So yeah I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well I'm sure this is pretty damn obviously considering this is FANFICTION and all.**

**_IMPORTANT_: This story is following the myth in which at the age of three Artemis sat on Zeus' lap and was granted six wishes, below is a list as to how the events will unfold, so **_READ BELOW!_

**1. She wished to remain always a virgin**

**2. To have many names to set her apart from her brother Apollo **

**3. To be the Phaesporia or Light Bringer**

**4. To have a bow and arrow and a knee-length tunic so that she could hunt**

**5. To have sixty "daughters of Okeanos", all nine years of age, to be her choir**

**6. And to have twenty Amnisides Nymphs as handmaidens to watch her dogs and bow while she rested. She wished for no city dedicated to her, but to rule the mountains, and for the ability to help women in the pains of childbirth.**

**Hera was tormenting Artemis the little girl supposedly was crying when she sat on Zeus' lap**

**As for Naruto he's immortal. LOL**

**Also note since Artemis is immortal she's going to grow both physically and mentally faster than any normal baby.**

* * *

**Reasons**

* * *

Xx 1 xX

Beauty, a word that could simply not be defined by one or a few words, as the ideals of beauty change from person to person; and transform as time goes on; but a certain blonde could swear he was seeing the perfection that could only be described as, well, beauty.

The blonde man was tall, looking to be in his late teens or early twenties. His hair was wild, and reached his shoulders—an odd cut considering that most people in the civilization he was near liked it neat, and short. He was dressed in loose fitting clothing, with firm black sandals, his build lean, yet well-muscled suggesting he was an experienced fighter. Three set of whisker-like marks were on both his healthy, tan cheeks, and with his glowing cerulean eyes, and sharpened canines he looked similar to a cat, fox, or even a dog.

Even though the man was in the forest he wasn't paying attention much to the scenery—no not even close, he was looking at a little girl.

Now before you could call him a pedophile, or whatever, you had to know exactly what this young lady looked like.

She was just so… breathtaking, it was as if looking at her was a sin of its own, her face was so perfect. The girl couldn't have been more than maybe six, but even so she had these most creamy looking skin, her cheeks were flushed a healthy pink. She had the most amazing eyes. They were silvery-yellow, filled with wisdom beyond her years, but even with this knowledge he could still see the child-like innocence in them. Her hair though, was the thing that caught his attention. It was reddish-brown—auburn, long and smoothly brushed, it reached her mid back.

She was so perfect, so beautiful… too beautiful.

The young girl stopped suddenly, looking over her shoulder and straight at the blonde, "I know you are there, you might as well come out." She called voice smooth, even, yet very high-pitched and child-like.

The man blinked in surprise; yes his theory was indeed true. Slowly he came out from behind the tree meeting the little girl's curious gaze.

"Who are you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, her silver eyes seeming to analyze not only his being, but his very core.

"Who am I?" The whiskered blonde mused, voice calm, despite the oddness the girl practically radiated. "I am many things, and I go by many names, but I suppose you can just call me, Naruto."

"Na-ru-to… you have an interesting name mister."

The blonde smiled down at the little girl, his teeth shone even brighter than her own brother's. "And you're a very interesting little girl."

The young girl huffed crossing her arms, "I'm not little, I'm two years old!"

"A child in my and many other's eyes." Naruto chuckled. "Now since I told you my name, would you mind telling me yours?"

"I'm Artemis." The girl said. "And I'm never going to marry."

"Never going to marry?" Naruto repeated, an amused smile appearing on his face. "Aren't you a little young to decide something like that?"

"No." She shook her head. "I won't marry _ever_." She then sent him a haughty glance, which the blonde met… and then almost immediately afterwards he laughed, his chest heaving as gasped for air.

The girl's face lit up in anger, her hands balling into tiny fists, "What are you laughing at?' she scowled.

"S-Sorry." Naruto said, slowly calming down. "You just remind me of someone I used to know."

"Who?"

"A friend, who I lost long ago."

Artemis' eyes narrowed at the man, "… You're a little strange mister."

The blonde chuckled, "I get that a lot." He then smirked, peering down at the redhead. "So you never want to marry anyone?"

"Yes." She stated proudly, putting her hands on her hips.

"No boy ever?"

"Yes, boys are gross!"

"What about a girl?"

"Ew, no way!"

"So, you're just going." He made a sarcastic motion with his hand, getting another glare out of the little girl, "to remain virgin forever?"

"Vir… gin?" The girl blinked seeming to digest the word. "What does that mean?"

"Oh… Errrrrrr," Naruto looked up at the sun and laughed sheepishly. "Well, what do you know look at the time, it's almost time for supper." He turned his back on Artemis, scratching the back of his head nervously. "See you around little girl!"

The redhead growled, glaring at the blonde, "I'm not little!"

* * *

Xx 2/4 xX

"What are you looking at little girl?"

Artemis' head snapped to the side, eyes widening in surprise, "Wha—Mister Naruto?"

"Hey." The blonde chuckled, his gaze following the place Artemis had been looking at. "A bow?"

The young girl flushed looking away from the man, embarrassedly. "Yes, I always wanted to learn how to shoot, ever since I saw some men shoot down a deer."

"Are you strong enough for a bow?"

The girl shrugged, "I think I'm stronger than all the boys and girls my age." Her chest puffed in pride. "And also my brother of course!"

"Right." Naruto laughed, "I should have known. What's your brother's name anyway?"

"Apollo." Her nose wrinkled with some distaste. "He's younger than me, but since I'm smaller he always calls me his, 'little sister'."

"I'm sure he just means it as a term of endearment." Naruto said, ruffling her hair, earning himself a growl of annoyance. He chuckled, before slinging his own bow off his shoulder, and handing it to her. "Here it's a little big, but it's for hunting small game only, so I think it's usable if you're as strong as you think you are."

Artemis slowly accepted the weapon, testing the string with somehow experienced hands. "You take great care of it." She whispered, earning herself a raised eyebrow via the blonde.

"How do you know that?" He inquired.

His answer was a shrug. "I just know." She admitted. "Like… sometimes I know about things I shouldn't, or know things and can't remember where I learned it if that makes sense."

"… You're sure a funny girl Mitsuki-chan."

"What?"

"Mitsuki." Naruto grinned, "From where I come from it means beautiful moon… and besides since both your brother's and your name starts with, A, you need different names to set you apart from him right?"

* * *

Xx 3 xX

"The moon is beautiful don't you think?"

"Yes…"

The blonde turned to look at her, cracking her one of his odd eye smiles. "You're getting better," he praised allowing Artemis a moment of pride before crushing it by saying, "but you still have a ways to go, your aim still goes slightly to the right, and your stance is still too tense."

The young girl huffed, crossing her arms, "But I'm doing pretty good right?"

"Extraordinarily." Naruto admitted. "I don't think there's any other two year old on the planet who is as smart and gifted as you." He glanced back at her, "you must be blessed by the Gods or something!"

"I hope so." Artemis smiled, her hand brushing against her bow.

Naruto caught the movement, and he smiled. "Well if you are and if you ever are granted becoming one you should be the Goddess of the Moon."

The young girl looked down at him a bit confused. "How come?"

Naruto peered up at her cerulean meeting silvery-yellow. "Because you bring light to the dark just like the moon, Hiromi-chan."

Artemis raised a brow, trying hard not to blush at her teachers words. "I thought you called me Mitsuki-chan."

"Yeah, but we're working on different names right?" Naruto smiled. "And besides Hiromi means wide spread beauty just like how all over the world the moon spreads its beauty."

* * *

Xx 4 xX

"Come on this way!" Naruto murmured, as he flexed his right hand which had been holding the string of the bow. "There are boar tracks, see." He pointed to the ground, crouching above them. "By their depth, width, and how widely they're apart you can estimate the size of the animal… How much do you think this one weighs Hiromi-chan?"

Artemis traced the tracks with her index finger, brow scrunching in deep thought. "It looks to be around… twenty pounds?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"It's twenty pounds." She said surely and Naruto gave her an approving nod.

"It's a young one that's for sure." He got up and began to trek onwards. "Now come on."

The young girl scrambled up to follow him, she yelped as he feet got caught in the long fabric of her clothes. "Zeus!" Artemis cursed as she tripped over her tunic, the fabric getting caught behind her ankles, as she tripped and stumbled slightly.

Two tanned and firm hands caught her, pulling her back on her feet. "Gods, Hiromi-chan!" Naruto laughed, "You shouldn't wear such a low tunic, here." With his sword he helped her cut off some of the cloth, till it was a little lower than her knee. "There." He smirked. "Now you can run… Diana."

Artemis shot him an annoyed look, "So now I'm Diana? What does that mean?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know it just fits somehow."

* * *

Xx 5 xX

"Hey, you're the little girl I saw in the forest right?"

Artemis looked up meeting the gaze of the goofily grinning, man from before.

"I found out what a virgin is." The girl said neutrally, and Naruto simply blinked at her, before sweating nervously.

"Oh, well… errrrrr, so anyways." He cleared his throat. "Sorry for the quick introduction last time, allow me to introduce myself properly." He took a deep breath. "My name is Naruto I like noodles, rice, my friends, hunting, and gambling. I dislike perverts, war, and anything resembling a duck butt. My hobbies are reading, writing, and hunting. I don't really have dreams for the future anymore…" he sighed, before looking at Artemis, smiling brightly. "Alright it's your turn."

"… Do I have to?"

"Yes," Naruto grinned. "introducing yourself is considered being hospitable."

"But—"

"Come on."

With a sigh the young girl said, "My name is Artemis, I'm two years old, yet I grow quickly, so I often get mistaken for being older. I like bows, and watching hunts. I dislike perverts, and right now I think I may not be liking a certain blonde very much." Cue pointed glare, but she went on. "My hobbies… I like to read I guess. And as for my dreams for the future…" She smirked, puffing out her chest slightly. "I'm going to become the greatest huntress in the world!"

"Huntress?"

"Yes, problem?"

"No, no of course not it's just… you'll need some followers and comrades right?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, y'know someone to fight alongside you…" He put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "But if you really plan on being the greatest huntress ever I suggest about maybe sixty helpers/followers or so…"

* * *

Xx 6 xX

"Mitsuki-chan meet Kiba, Kiba Mitsuki-chan." With careful hands the blonde placed a little white puppy onto the ground, patting its head softly.

"Ah, it's cute." Artemis smiled, wrapping her hands around the little dog. "How come I haven't seen him before?"

"Because I have someone watch him and my other animals when I can't bring them around."

"How come?"

"Well when I need a break, I need someone to take care of my weapons and animals right?" Naruto laughed, "I mean do you think I always carry around my ten swords and hunting bows with me all the time?" Artemis didn't notice as Naruto unconciously touched his right tricep, were underneath his clothing lay a weird tatoo, looking to be written in a type of kanji. "And besides," he smirked. "this one is a handful if I didn't have someone watching him all day he'd get himself into a Hades worth of trouble."

* * *

Xx

"Come on we have to continue up!" Naruto grabbed the small girl, hoping and praying that her brother was alright as well. He trudged up the mountain, exhausted even with his godly stamina… a little ironic considering whom they were up against.

"W-Why is she doing this." Artemis murmured against Naruto's chest, and the blonde shook his head.

"I have an idea, but I can't be certain." He said, "Hold on."

And with that he speed up the mountain with inhuman speeds, using the lost art of chakra to aide him in his trail. He could feel Artemis shake against him as they continued their trek, and he honestly couldn't blame her.

Even he was somewhat terrified.

Seriously, having a Goddess after you was something no one could wish for.

"We… We are almost there!" He huffed, clutching the small girl to him tighter. "Just—" Naruto flinched as he hit an invisible wall, his arms jerked downward in surprise, and the young girl rolled out of his arms and onto the other side of the barrier.

"What?" the young girl croaked staring at Naruto with wide-eyes. "Naruto what are you doing, come on."

"I… I can't get throu—" The blonde let out a screech as the force field seemed to recoil, his body shook as it looked like thousands upon thousands of bolts of electricity shot through him, he stumbled, before being sent flying back and thus over the cliff side, resulting in him free-falling with his course set directly to the rocky ground below.

From above before he began his descent he heard the horrified wail of Artemis as she all but screamed his name.

_Shit, that hurt more than Sasuke's Chidori… _Naruto thought as his stomach began to flutter with that free-falling feeling. _Why did it…_

**The barrier seemed to be made to get rid of any traces of tainted or foreign energy… my chakra may be the reason it acted the way it did. **A deep, and rumbling voice spoke out, but weirdly only the blonde seemed to hear it. **Sorry about that, I'm already repairing the damages; just make sure you land on your feet.**

Naruto snorted looking down at the ground which was now a couple of meters away. _No promises._

**Oh and kit?**

_Yeah Kurama?_

**I think it will be for the best that you don't see or look for that girl anymore.**

… _I understand._

* * *

Xx

Artemis was numb as she sat on her 'father's' lap, all she could do was cry, the image of Naruto's shocked (literally) and pained face kept replaying in her mind. He was dead, her teacher was dead.

He was dead.

He was dead.

He.

Was.

Dead.

He was gone…

"I'm sorry about my wife little one." Zeus said, his voice both deep and powerful. "I will give you anything you desire in hopes that you can forgive her and me for not looking out for you."

Slowly the young girl looked up, tears still in her eyes. "Anything?"

"If it's in my power."

"Can you bring someone back to life?"

"I'm afraid not that is beyond my realm."

"… Okay then. I want six things." She murmured. "I want to remain a virgin forever." Artemis didn't even pause ignoring Zeus' shocked look. "Secondly I wish to have many names to set me apart from my brother, thirdly I want to be the Phaesporia or Light Bringer." She took a breath. "For my fourth I wish to have a bow and arrow, with a knee length tunic so I can hunt, fifth I want to have sixty daughters of Okeanos, all nine years of age, to be my choir, I want no city dedicated to me, but to rule the mountains... And as for the sixth." She paused then. "I want twenty Amnisides Nymphs as handmaidens to watch my dogs and bow when I rest… and if you don't mind can I have a fox as well..."

"A fox?"

"Yes."

"… Very well, what do you wish to name it?"

"… Naruto…"

* * *

**AND DONE!**

**So yeah, you like?**

**I might just make it into a full-on story later, but for now it's a friendship one-shot.**

**So yeah, haha, Naruto was immortal in this fic in case ya didn't understand so yeahhh…**

**No, he's no pedo, but seriously if you seen a good looking kid you have to nod your head and say, "They're going to be great looking ppl wen they grows up!"**

**LOL, anyway please review, this took me a while to think up and type… and as always leave a suggestion or constructive (NOTE CONSTRUCTIVE) critism in a review… if you want anyways.**

**So yeah, hoped you liked it :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**-OSM**

**P.S. AGAIN **ONESHOT** FOR NOW MAY MAKE IT FULL ON STORY IS I GET ENOUGH POSITIVE FEEDBACK**

**P.P.S. Also the reason I left it sorta cliffhanger as to why he shouldn't see Artemis and how come Naruto knew of the Gods was there so I have a reason to continue it... if I do then Naruto will obviously wack up the PJO timeline some way so yeahssss.**

**:)**


	2. Time Goes On

**Hey all next chapter! Thank you do much for all the feedback, you can't even imagine just how much it means to me! Like seriously when I saw how many reviews I had I almost fainted lol.**

**So I went back to the last chapter reread and edited a few things, nothing major just a few spelling errors that I found, to try to make the story flow a bit easier. I can say i am sort of proud of this chapter XDDDD.**

**There's a time line at the bottom in case any of you get confused as to what's going on, there's some big time skips here so yead .-.**

**Anyways don't want to keep you long, so enjoy!**

**Claimer: Rick who? Rior—what? And who is this Kishimoto? And yes all these mistakes are mine and mine alone since I don't have a beta XD.**

* * *

**Time Goes on**

* * *

Xx Around 1300 B.C. xX

"Why!? Gods damn it WHY?!"

Naruto leaned back against a tree watching, as a young boy—looking no older than eight years old—paced rapidly throughout the clearing, the boy's face becoming more and more frustrated with each passing second.

"Why would he… Why would he just…" The boy let out an inhuman howl, punching the tree beside him, eyes burning with unfathomable rage. "That piece of… How could he!" He once again punched the tree, his knuckles scraping harshly against the bark, his black hair sweeping sinisterly over his storm gray eyes.

Deciding he had enough of the boy's temper tantrum, Naruto pushed himself off the tree, and crossed his arms; pinning the boy under his stern, sapphire gaze. "Perdix calm down," he said evenly, ignoring the look of annoyance the young brunette sent him. "Your uncle will be and is being punished as we speak, even the Gods can't let such a crime go scot-free."

Perdix continued to stare at the ground, his teeth biting harshly into his bottom lip. "… I know, but just… why?" The nephew of Daedalus rasped, his fist clenching at his sides. "Why would uncle… Why would he... W-Why would h-he try to kill me." Naruto kept his face neutral as the boy finally began to break down, a sob escaping past his tightened lips. The boy's shoulders then began to shake, heart-wrenching cries following shortly after. "W-W-Why w-would he…. G-Gods w-why would HE?!" He all but screeched, his head falling into his hands in a vain attempt to stifle his cries.

Naruto surveyed the boy, his stomach clenching at the grandson of Athena's heart broken expression, honestly his heart went out to the boy as he was all to familiar with betrayal himself. Then with an inaudiable sigh, he slowly he brought Perdix to his chest, and into a reassuring hug. The boy let out another cry, his fists clenching into the material of the blonde's shirt as he returned the hug almost desperately.

The blonde and young boy stayed like that till Perdix's muffled sobs declined into nothing more than a few quiet hiccups.

"T-Thank you." The boy murmured, pulling away from the hug he so badly needed. "I… I just…"

"I know kid." Naruto said, ruffling the boy's hair, and giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Believe me I know."

Perdix sniffled for a few more seconds before a fact dawned on him, he looked up at the blonde, face only expressing confusion now. "W-Why did you save me?" He gulped, "h-how did you save me?"

"… I saved you because it wasn't your time." Naruto stated simply after a moment of pause, his gaze going up to the sky. "As to how I saved you… let's just say I'm powerful enough to keep myself hidden from the Gods." He turned his cerulean gaze onto the young boy, noticing how his gray eyes widened up at him in awe.

"Y-You're that powerful… Can you… teach me?"

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "I can not, I'm sorry Perdix but I must stay as unknown as poss—"

"That's fine." The young boy intercepted, his expression only reflecting his eagerness. "I can learn and travel with you secretly! I can learn from you, I can even help you! Please errr…"

"…"

Seeing how Naruto wasn't going to answer Perdix continued on, although much more hesitantly. "W-Whatever your name is. I can't go back now! You know I can't everyone thinks I am dead." He bowed to the blonde, clasping his hands together pleadingly. "So please, I know this is so sudden, but... take me as your apprentice."

The whiskered blonde continued to stare down at Perdix, admittedly he hadn't really thought all the 'saving-the-boy-who-was-meant-to-die' all the way through.

It was one of those impulsive urges he still hadn't exactly gotten rid of, but he had to confess, he was… well for the lack of better words, lonely. He was so, Gods damn, lonely, even with Kurama as constant company—at least when the giant Titan/chakra energy wasn't asleep—and the once in a while one night stands (which made him feel guilty in the end as he wasn't really one to fuck and leave), he ached for some kind of human/half-human/nonhuman/something living's companionship.

And seeing the boy groveling on the ground basically begging to be something he yearned for, how could he say no?

Besides it wouldn't be the first time the Fates chewed him out.

"Stand up Perdix." Naruto said softly. "Do not bow to me, or anyone for that matter."

He kept his expression unreadable as the boy slowly rose, uncertainly meeting the blonde's neutral gaze. "D-Does that mean…" the brunette let his voice trail off, disappointed tears already misting in his eyes.

"… My name is Naruto," the man said, giving the young boy a slight smile. "And I wish to be called just that, no master, no lord, only Naruto, understand?"

The whiskered blonde watched in amusement as the boy visibly gaped, eyes becoming the size of saucers, before he excitedly shot up, eagerness seeming to radiate from his very being. "Y-Yes si—I mean Naruto!" Perdix grinned, "I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't." Naruto chuckled, once again ruffling the young man's already wild black hair. "Now come on, I'll teach you how to shoot an arrow, we'll need to hunt for our own food now."

"O-Okay."

Xx

"Set one, three, duck, left, right, disarm." Naruto shouted as he inspected the boy—his apprentice's—form.

Albeit the boy was slightly clumsy, more brains than athletic, his energy, although, made up for it.

"You're right foot is too close to your left." The whiskered blonde called, "Square your shoulders… Perfect, again."

A rough growl to his left shifted the man's attention to the double-horse sized jet black dog, whom was looking at him with impatience. Upon meeting her crimson gaze the dog let out another growl, tongue sticking out slightly to the side obviously trying to earn back the blonde's attention.

"Easy Kurono," Naruto chuckled, ruffling the dog's ears, smirking when she rolled onto her back excitedly.

The ancient man continued to grin as he scratched the dog's stomach; he heard Perdix laugh as Kurono responded with kicking her right leg out in pleasure.

The said young nephew of Daedalus smiled, lowering his sword, as he watched his master play with the hellhound. He had grown dramatically over the years, reaching now 5'2, and weighing around 120 pounds. His shoulders had broadened, his chest had widened, and his calves becoming leaner with all the constant traveling. His shiny black hair was worn shaggy, and wild-looking, slightly like his master's except much flatter.

The now twelve year old shifted slightly to the side, sword resting at his hip, as Kurono tongue lolled out in pure bliss.

It still amazed him just how the man could be so serious one minute, and then laughing his ass off, playing with a hellhound in the dirt the next.

"You like that, huh?" Naruto asked teasingly, as Kurono continued to thump her leg happily.

They had found the hellhound bleeding two years prior, so close to death it would've been a mercy to just kill it; but of course Naruto had saved her, just as he'd saved Perdix, something that the young man couldn't help but base his ideals off of.

His master saved people, demi-gods, immortals—hell even monsters—anybody or anything that needed his assistance, just as he wanted to.

His master was as strong—if not stronger—than the all the Gods themselves, and yet stayed so grounded, and real.

In his eyes, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but feel that his master _was _a God, no his master was _better _than any God.

"Perdix," The young man snapped out of his thoughts, nervously meeting his said master's stern glare. "What have I told you about slacking off?"

"Errr, it'll get me nowhere." Perdix supplied weakly.

"And I told you to stop?"

"Only when I finished."

"That's right, and since it seems you finished early why don't you do fifty more set."

Perdix opened his mouth to object, but quickly closed it when Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Y-Yes, si—Naruto." The raven haired teen said, once again raising his sword, as he continued his sets, this time groaning.

His master was also a slave driver.

* * *

Xx Around 1200 B.C. xX

You'd think after living for so long, longer than anyone would care to count, would make you pretty wise.

You'd think it would make you all knowing.

You'd think you'd seen everything right?

Naruto blinked, eyes squinting slightly in the rain, _Is that… a Hesperides sister? _His eyes went up and down her form, his brows furrowing in confusion. _What the fuck is she doing out here?!_

The blonde slowly came out from behind the tree, cautiously he crept forward; even with her seemly unconscious you could never be too careful.

Immortals were tricky… even more so since he was also one.

Taking another careful step forward, he waited half a second before coming nearer. If the girl hadn't reacted yet he doubted she was awake. When he was at an arm's length Naruto gently flipped the girl over, which wasn't so hard considering her malnourished body, and placed two fingers to her neck checking for her pulse.

And upon feeling a constant, rhythmic thumping he let out a breath of relief. "Thank Chaos." He murmured, before lifting the girl up into his arms, her long black hair shifting against his forearm and shirt, the rain water making it cling onto his bicep.

With the rain dripping steadily onto his back he rushed towards his camp site, the girl was warm—too warm, judging by the contrast between her coppery skin and red cheeks she was probably getting a fever.

Naruto clutched the girl closer to his chest, he'd be damned—her being part of 'mythology' or not—if he let her die.

Xx

It was about an hour later when the girl finally stirred. The blonde watched amusedly from his place by the fire, as she frantically shot—back straight—up. Her obsidian black eyes scanned quickly around his camp until they caught his mirthful gaze.

Naruto saw the panic before he smelt her fear, as a range of alarmed emotions erupted in her eyes, then she looked down at herself, as if to make sure she was still clothed.

"Hey calm down," Naruto said, hands going up in a surrendering gesture when she shot him a wary/hateful glare. "Nothing happened I promise." He shifted slowly around the fire, seemly ignoring her pointed stare as he took a skewered fish from the flames. He poked at it a few times; making sure it was cooked before he stuck it out to her as an offering. "Here, you must be hungry."

"…" She looked away from him, and he kept his expression neutral even as she moved an analytic gaze around the camp, obviously for an escape route.

"Hey listen girl," Naruto said sternly. "I just saved your life, and there's no way in hell I'm letting you die off now because of starvation. So you eat this or I make you."

The said girl glared at him once again, but he held her gaze evenly. They stayed like that for a while, both glaring at each other stubbornly, before her glare eventually withered, and she sighed, warily accepting the fish.

"Thank you." She mumbled taking a half-hearted bite.

"You're welcome," The blonde said, a slight smirk tugging at the right corner of his lips. "See that wasn't that hard."

"…" She continued to pointedly look away from him, making him shake his head in amusement.

Pfft, women.

And with that thought he reached for the other skewer, gently pressing his thumb against the meat, before he took an experimenting bite… Yep it was cooked. With renewed vigor he tore into the meat, he hadn't eaten in years as it was no longer necessary for him… even so that didn't mean he didn't like/want _some_ food.

"Who are you?"

Naruto blinked turning towards the girl, did she just speak to him? The brunette had her half eaten fish placed on her lap; her face was expressionless as she seemed to inspect at him with cool, unwavering black eyes.

"Who am I?"

A nod.

The blonde pondered for a moment, brow creasing slightly downwards in thought, before a large smile spread across his whiskered features. "A friend."

He kept up his smile even as the girl sent him a flat look, and as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, he quickly went back to eating his fish. He knew that look anywhere it was the classic 'you-better-tell-me-or-I-kick-your-ass' girl pose, and with her regal looking nose and eyes it only added to the scary, infamous appearance.

About three seconds later he looked up again and seeing as she didn't change her position he sighed, pouting slightly at his fish. "Fine I'll tell you… maybe, but isn't it rude not introducing yourself first?"

"… Zoe."

"Zoe, huh? No last name?"

The brunette shook her head.

"Alright then, well Zoe nice to meet you, you can call me a friend." Naruto winked at her annoyed expression, internally snickering at his own wit.

"Thou are not funny." Zoe scowled, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"You're right, I'm hilarious." The blonde smirked. "Now why don't you be a good girl and finish the meal I so graciously cooked for you."

The black haired girl huffed before lifting the meat from its resting place and taking a reluctant bite. From the corner of her eye though, she continued to watch the strange blonde as he too took a much heartier mouthful of his meal. There was something… familiar about the way he moved, about his aura…

"Thou are like me," Zoe said suddenly, "Half-titan."

Naruto stiffened, the fish stopping halfway to his mouth. There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "You could say that…" he muttered, placing the skewered meat back down.

"Who is thy parent?"

"I think a better question Ms. Zoe is why a Hesperide is out here alone and away from her garden." He watched her carefully as she visibly stiffened, he took note of the way her eyes hardened and continued to press the matter. "I thought the sisters never lea—"

"I'm no longer and will never again be a Hesperide." Zoe stated firmly.

"And I do not like bringing up my parents, so I say we are even yes?"

The girl huffed, but said nothing else, so Naruto threw the rest of the fish and his skewer into the fire, appetite gone.

It wasn't a well-known fact, as many, if not everyone who knew about the 'mythological' world, claimed that it was Prometheus (with the order from Zeus) to make the first 'man'; but on the contrary the first to make man was on quite a different side. It was actually Kronos himself, who had attempted to make the first human being to worship him—and after many trials and errors, which resulted in him making some animals with… unusual features (such as talking slugs, snakes, toads, etc.), he created a man.

Kronos, although, being the power hungry fool he was, wanted to make an army of these, 'men', but he didn't want some weaklings under his control, he wanted followers with abilities similar to his own. So he took a risk and using the power of his children he'd eaten, as well as some of his own power, to make the first 'shinobi', the Rikudō Sennin (Sage of Six Paths).

Unfortunately things then didn't go as planned.

The man defected his brain too developed to be one of the Titans mindless drones. He managed to take more than half of the Kings power turning it into a Bijuu, and then separating it into nine different—and slightly weaker—demonic forms of the Titans spiritual energy.

And thus weakened both from the man's betrayal and making the other creatures, he stood no chance when Zeus and the rest of the Olympians overthrew him.

The destructive force of the Gods caused the shinobi (and Bijuu), who'd been fighting their own war to be wiped out… well all but one that is.

When Naruto had woken up all those years ago bleeding… golden blood he had freaked out, but then Kurama had explained to him that mastering the Bijuu mode, his overuse of his chakra before mastering it, and him gifting it to others, made him absorb the Titan/Kronos' energy, and thus making him a sort of artificial immortal Titan.

Yeah, don't worry it hurt his head too when he found out about it.

"Why did you save me?"

Naruto slowly allowed his gaze to travel to the girl's, his answer although came out immediately. "Because it looked like you needed it."

"…" Zoe nodded, before she too threw the rest of her uneaten meal and skewer into the flames.

"Why were you out there all alone anyways?" Naruto questioned, gazing at the girl curiously. "Surely you must have heard the storm?"

Zoe didn't answer, she simply looked up at the darkened night sky, gaze fixed solely on the stars above.

"You were trying to kill yourself."

"…"

"Why?"

"…"

"… You know giving up and dying is considered the cowards way out." That got the girl's attention, as her cold onyx gaze snapped to his. "I know it seems easier that way, but if you lie down and die, you just give the person who hurt you the satisfaction of winning."

"How—"

"I wasn't born yesterday Zoe, I know the look of betrayal, and I'm guessing the person who hurt you was a man, right?"

The former Hesperide's eyes narrowed, her already harsh glare hardening, as she basically burned metaphoric holes through the blonde's head.

"It was the Son of Zeus wasn't it?"

Zoe stiffened visibly, "How—" but once again the jinchuuriki cut her off.

"I met that oversized egotistical jerk long before he became famous." Naruto snorted. "I heard of his deeds in the gardens, and I know for a fact that, that idiot wouldn't bring a weapon, but apparently he came out with a sword. So I just put the two and two together, you're the reason he got the apple aren't you?"

Zoe was quiet for a moment, her gaze shifting back to the stars, before a long sigh escaped her lips. "Thou are very observant."

"No, Hercules is just very predictable. He's like most heroes these days, arrogant, stupid, bull headed, jackalope-brained—wait sorry that's an insult to jackalopes—and the list goes on." Naruto said with a sarcastic gesture, smirking when he saw the girl's lips twitch.

"Thy talks as if thee have met many heroes."

"Oh but I have, truthfully the only one I found decent, was Theseus… and that was only because he actually had brains." The blonde chuckled.

"Theseus…" Zoe's eyes narrowed. "Just how old are thee?"

"As old as your dad probably." Naruto said dryly, throwing a small twig into the fire. "Give or take a few years."

There was a moment of silence as Zoe digested this information.

"Wait so how does thee—"

"Are you still immortal?" Naruto interrupted, abruptly changing and shifting the subject away from him.

Zoe slowly shook her head in negative, shifting her obsidian orbs down to her hands. "No, I have aged a year since my departure from the gardens."

"I see…" Naruto murmured, stealing glances between the girl and Orion's (another bastard he wanted to kill) constellation.

This girl seemed perfect for the Hunters, from the constant uncertain/wary glances she sent him, to her lithe body type, she was perfect, her entire being just screamed, 'Hunter'.

The only problem here, though, was Artemis (which was why he was looking at Orion).

If she were to ask how exactly she found them, he knew the girl would undoubtedly describe him to her, and even if she didn't the Goddess could pick out little things from a person's mind. Seriously that's all he needed was for his cover to be blown.

But when he looked back at the former Hesperide, Naruto could feel his heart breaking for the girl. Under all that bravado he could see just how scared she was, it was the same fear he felt when he realized he was the only person from his time—hell the only person (or half) in the world. The fear, the uncertainty, the desperation was all there, and it made his heart break…

God damn it, why did he have to have a soft spot for pretty girls.

Oh yeah, because he had two of the biggest fucking perverts as teachers.

Naruto cleared his throat breaking the silence, and catching the girl's attention. "Hey, I know this is sort of random and out there, but have you ever heard of the Hunters of Artemis?"

Meh, at least he knew had to wipe minds right?

* * *

Xx Around 1200 B.C. xX

"Who's there?"

Silence.

"I said, who goes there?!" The man cried as he pulled out a silver hair pin. "Show yourself!" The man swung the pin and it elongated into a three foot long celestial bronze sword.

"Now, now weapon down Son of Zeus, I only come to talk."

Hercules continued to stay on the defensive, sword pointed outwards and at ready. "Who are you?"

"An… acquaintance." Naruto stated easily, despite the fact the infamous Son of Zeus looking all but ready to spring.

Hercules studied masked man warily, taking in his strange, black loose clothes. "Why are you here?"

"To warn you," The blond said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Be—"

"Ha," The Son of Zeus bellowed, lowering his sword. "Another God comes with foolish warnings. The only warnings you need to give out is the warnings to my enemies." Hercules smirked. "I have not yet come across a beast I could not sl—"

"Even if you are too succeed on this trial." Naruto said evenly, speaking as if he was never interrupted. "I warn you even if Hades doesn't kill or harm you that you will eventually pay for all you've done."

Hercules narrowed his storm gray eyes. "Is that a threat Masked One?"

"Of course it is." The man said, giving the demi-god his sensei's infamous eye smiles. "Karma will eventually bite you in the ass, and even the Olympians won't be able to save you then."

"Father won't let anything touch me." Hercules snarled. "He loves me!"

Naruto didn't even bother to respond, knowing that the Son's of Zeus (or any God truthfully) tended to be incredibly stubborn; he simply shook his head in pity, before saying. "You may be taking these labors to purify yourself from the guilt of killing your sons, but know that your hands will always be tainted with their blood, Son of Zeus." And with that he left leaving Hercules to contemplate silently over his words.

* * *

Xx 1200s B.C.

"Knock, knock."

The women jumped, startled at the sudden voice. She whipped around meeting the man's oceanic gaze, her delicate features visibly tightening when she spotted the person who spoke. "Lord Zephyr, I'm sorry did not see you. Do you need anything?"

"Just your company." 'Lord Zephyr' said smoothly, sending her a foxy smile, while in reality he was checking around for any chakra signatures (people these days—except for demi-gods—barely had enough to live). "I was wondering if you were done with Laertes' cloak yet."

"No not yet," Penelope said, forcing a sickeningly sweet smile. "I must make sure it's just right, I can not rush this."

"Oh I know that, my late wife took forever on my father's burial cloak." The man said in a conversational tone, as he then gestured to the seat beside her. "May I?"

The women gritted her teeth, internally reminding herself that as _lady_ of the household, she must be _hospitable._

"No I do not mind." She said, giving the blonde a light, yet forced smile as he slid down next to her.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye taking note that he was studying her every move, her every stitch. If he stayed here long enough, and realized she'd been unraveling this cloak for the past three years, he'd undoubtedly tell the other suitors; meaning she'd have to think fast if—

She froze when his hand went on hers, his mouth moving to press close to her ear.

"The cloth is bent near the middle; you might want to straighten that out." He breathed, and Penelope felt her insides go cold.

He knew.

"L-Lord Zephyr I can exp—"

She stopped when he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, before releasing his grip, then watched open mouthed as he began to straighten the fabric out himself.

"W-What are you—"

"Don't give up faith." Naruto said, sending chakra throughout the cloth in spurts in order to shock the material straight. "Your husband is fine, a little shaken, but fine."

The woman covered her mouth with her hand, tears brimming past her eye lids as she stared at the messy haired man.

"H-How do you—" She took a breath stopping herself. "T-Thank you." She said shakily, her voice cracking slightly at the end.

Naruto nodded, giving the woman a soft smile. "There's no need for thanks, Athena has done most of the work keeping him safe." He then looked around dramatically, before winking at the woman. "Hey, uh, don't tell anyone I was here alright, top secret and all ya'know."

Penelope nodded vigorously, her eye's shining brightly at the news. "Of course, my Lord." She said, before she seemed to consider something before asking. "Forgive my abruptness my Lord, but who are you really? A God?"

"No ma'am," Naruto said with a shake of his head. "I'm just your average humble messenger; honestly I'm not even supposed to be here."

"Then why are you?

"Well," The blonde said, a soft smile gracing his handsome features. "I know what it's like to wait, and I hate to see such a pretty lady whose been waiting for so long, look so sad."

* * *

Xx 1666

"I didn't, I didn't mean... GODS!"

Fire roared from all around, engulfing the young man in a torrent of flame, how could this power _do _this to him?! How could _she _do this to him?! Leave him when he needed her the most?! Abadon him just because he had trouble controlling this power—this Gods darn awful power.

The man let out a screech as more flames erupted from his body, he was seeing red, not even noticing the walls of his bakery begin to peel from the heat. When the desk and clients in front of him screamed as they were burned alive. He didn't even notice as the fire began to spread his bakery just the kindle compared to the fire that was to come next.

The mans name was Thomas Faynor, son of Hephaestus and one of the first demi-god fire users.

Thomas blinked the horrible realization dawning on him when the foul smell, of burning flesh hit his nose.

Oh Gods... he looked around then, mind cleared from his enraged faze. Oh Gods!

Without thinking he rushed out of his bakery, only half aware his clothes had burned off, and raced towards—he didn't know—anyware that wasn't here.

Carla... his dear Carla... He had to... he had to look.

The man looked back at the fire he'd started, eyes widening in horror at the carnage. Carla... Oh Gods, she was leaving when the fire had started. Dear Gods, how could he... HOW COULD _HE?!_

The man clutched his chest as he began to hyperventilate, he caused this, a pole beside him crackled, he'd caused this, a window crashed as a man feebly attempted to escape his burning house.

Why, why had the Gods _cursed _him... Why...

He looked towards the fire, his gaze suddenly becoming calm.

Yes, he'd caused it... and now, he'd pay for it.

The man stood his ground, as the rubble around him burned, as gas exploded, as people screamed in terror for their lives. He couldn't feel the heat or flames, like he knew he wouldn't. He couldn't feel anything, he was numb. He looked up at the pole from earlier noticing now how it began to lean... lean in towards him.

The man closed his eyes in acceptance.

Xx

_Well this trip couldn't have gone any worse._ Naruto mused, as he watched the fire around him.

In his arms he held a baby, on his shoulders were two woman, one almost putting all her weight as she stumbled, her leg burnt beyond recognition.

"Just a little bit further." Naruto promised already seeing the policemen ahead, he'd hand the two ladies off and baby off to them, before he's make a move to stop this fire.

With a heave, Naruto all but carried the two women to the men, who helped grab both of them and the baby from the whiskered blonde.

"Sir are you alright?"

"Yes," The blonde said, "Get these two to the medics, they're injured."

"Yes sir." The man nodded, leaving the blonde and a few other authorities alone.

Naruto snapped his fingers, and immediatly the mist surrounded them, already the mortals eyes misted, their pupils dilating.

The story would be the navy had put out the fire, but truthfully the fire was going to be put out by one man... with badass wind powers.

"Fūton:" Naruto took a deep breath, this attack was able to take out the defense of Susanoo, it'd be able to take out a fire right? "Shinkū Renpa (Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves)."

* * *

Xx Around 1945 xX

Naruto missed Perdix.

He didn't know how the boy's name popped up into his head, but once it did it ran through his mind for the rest of the day. The name was a taunt, a teasing that he would never be able to stop death for anyone but himself… and even then that wasn't exactly planned, now was it.

**What do you think those pesky Olympians are up too?** The blonde blinked, breaking out of his temporary stupor as Kurama's voice rumbled throughout his mind. **That damn thunder is keeping me awake.**

Naruto froze, mouth open slightly in shock, before he quickly recovered continuing with his task. _It's amazing you're even awake you asshole. _The blonde snorted, taking the spare towel from his shoulder to wipe the already clean wooden surface_. And sleep? Isn't that what you've been doing for the last one thousand years?_

**Has it really been that long**_? _Kurama chuckled, shifting around slightly in Naruto's mindscape. **Hard to tell since it's so dark in here—and I deserve this rest! Who else do you think is keeping the damn Juubi in check?**

_Besides the moon you mean?_

**That is not the poi—**The kitsune cut himself off as he let out a low growl as another clash of thunder sounded from Zeus' domain. **Fucking bastards, I'm never going to get any sleep with this noise!**

Naruto grunted in mock sympathy, shooting a glance through the window at the blue, cloudless sky. _Well, whatever is going on up there, that's a ton of swearing on the Styx._

Kurama groaned, clutching his paws to his ears, even in Naruto's mind scape the sound echoed, and rang in his ears. **Why do the Gods have to be so damn dramatic?!**

_It's mostly Zeus_. Naruto chuckled, reorganizing some of the drinks.

"Mr. Williams."

"Hmm, oh hello Mr. President." Naruto greeted, a polite smile on his face as the President of the United States of America approached him, although in spite of being such an important figure the man was looking a bit tired, obviously exhausted from the recent war.

"Just Harry please." The President sighed, taking a seat at the bar, his shoulders were slumped, and he looked defeated despite being one of the victors of the so called 'Word War II'.

**Humans and there petty wars.**

_Shh, go back to sleep you annoying fox._

**Tch, it's true and y—**

"Beer?" The blonde inquired, cutting the mental link between him and Kurama.

"Yes please." The man said, shooting Naruto a grateful smile.

Naruto poured the man his drink, gauging the man's expression carefully. He of course knew from various sources that the sons of Zeus were manipulating him and the former President into doing their bidding, just as the Son of Poseidon were controlling the British, and Soviet Union, while the Son of Hades was controlling the Nazi's, and other ultimate losers of the war.

He admittedly wasn't too fond of any of the rulers/Presidents/any political figure right now—or any time in fact—but he knew that their decisions weren't entirely their fault.

It was quite sad actually, that the Children of the Big Three also seemed to inherit the Olympians egos.

"Rough day?" Naruto questioned as he cleaned out a beer cup with his towel.

"Like you wouldn't believe." The President sighed, taking a swig of the alcoholic drink. "I'm just glad it's finally over."

"Aren't we all?" Naruto said almost bitterly, already preparing a second beverage for the man.

"Jakob…"

"Yeah?" The blonde said, handing the man another cup, almost forgetting to answer to his fake identity.

"I want you to be honest with me," Harry sighed, accepting the drink, although not yet drinking it. "Do you think this war, or any war, is worth it?"

"… Honestly Mr. President I don't, however there will always be people who do that's a fact." Naruto sighed wistfully. "I think it has been and will always be a part of the human race."

"I, unfortunately, have to agree with you." The man sighed, taking a small sip from the drink. "Do you… Do you think world peace is possible now?"

Naruto once again sighed, he met the man's gaze evenly, his voice colder than the ice in the man's drink, "No, I actually lost faith in humanity long ago."

Xx

The whiskered blonde tapped his lips with his pencil, brows furrowed in deep thought, and cerulean blue eyes distant. Beside him was the paperwork for his bar—which was now in business for over five years. It may sound odd for the ex-shinobi to be working at such a rundown place, but one of the most important things Naruto learned in his long life was that drunk people talked. A lot.

And besides his clones had taken up odder jobs… such as factory work, which was not by any means, fun.

Naruto scribbled a few more notes down on his paper, which was titled in bold writing, Icha Icha Paradise. Ero-senin was cheering from the heavens as—that's right, after thousands, and thousands of years—Naruto decided to finally rerelease his old sensei's material. Of course, now everything he wrote was made up of mostly memorization, so the blonde had to fill in the blanks with his own ideas. He had to admit it was addicting, writing that is.

Finally the blonde put down his pen, flexing his fingers tiredly.

"Damn I haven't really written that much in a long time." The blonde muttered, as he pulled his arms over his head to stretch.

He winced slightly as his bones gave a few cracks and pops, his gaze shooting upwards to glance out the window.

Artemis.

Naruto blinked at the name, he set his head in his hand in contemplation, as he turned himself to face the moon more fully.

That name, where had it come from?

Artemis…

Artemis.

Artem… is…

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, that's right little Mitsuki-chan…

The blonde stared unblinkingly at the moon, his mind wandering back to thousands of years earlier. Slowly, a bitter frown formed onto his face, his eyebrows creasing downwards with the unhappy expression.

Artemis…

He hadn't seen the girl—no woman now—in so long. Of course he'd seen the statues of her, but no matter how beautiful the statue was he knew it didn't even compare to the real thing… Even if he couldn't even remember what the Goddess exactly looked like. His old mind had many memories that sometimes just jumbled with one another, hell he could barely even remember all his comrades' names, let alone their faces.

He shut his eyes, trying his hardest to recall even the littlest of things…

That's right; the little one had some pride… Her hair was reddish brown, auburn… Naruto eyes opened, appearing silver as his gaze shifted over the moon, he could vaguely recall his student's eyes being the same color, her skin illuminating with the same soft, silver glow…

"Croak."

Naruto blinked out of his daze, head snapping to the source of the sound, his hand was already reflexively reaching under his desk for a kunai, but he stopped himself. A small smile appeared on his whiskered face at sight of what looked to be a reddish brown toad, dressed in a blue… coat?

"Gamamun," Naruto greeted, "What have you learned?"

"Croak… Cro—" The toad coughed once, seeming to be clearing it's throat before speaking voice hoarse from underuse. "You were correct sir. The Thunderer, Earthshaker, and Deathkeeper have made a pact and swore on the River Styx to keep true to their word."

Naruto blinked once more, slowly reclining back in his chair, "A pact… you mean they actually agreed on something?"

"Yes sir." The descendent of Gamabunta said. "From what I overheard, and gathered, they swore off having demi-god children, the Oracle had announced earlier of another great prophecy, apparently the child has a big say in the fate of Olympus."

The blonde noticeably paled at the word 'prophecy'. "Do…" Naruto took a deep calming breath. "Do you know what it said?"

"Yes sir," the toad muttered something under his breath before speaking audibly. "A half-blood of the eldest dogs—"

"Wait, dogs?"

"Er, no wait that's wrong... Gods, there you go, gods, shall reach sixteen—err or maybe it was seventeen... no it was sixteen, against all odds. And see the world in endless sweep."

"Sweep?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Haha," Gamamun laughed uneasily. "Ahhh, it was either sweep or sleep..."

"Let's just go with sleep, it makes more sense."

"Alright then, sleep." he toad cleared his throat. "The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days Olympus to destroy or raze—"

"Don't they mean the same thing?"

"Ahhh, right, errr... maybe it was preserve or raze... yeah that's right, preserve or raze." Gamamun nodded, his yellow eyes meeting his masters steadily, "Those are the words—or at least the one's I've heard."

"I see…" Naruto sighed, kicking his chair away from his desk, with himself still in it. "Well this is fantastic, just what I needed, another sixteen year old who decides the fate of the world, fan-fucking-tastic."

Gamamun watched as his master summoned a sealing scroll and began to read through the contents, muttering incoherent things under his breath as he did so. The toad waddled his way towards the papers on Naruto's desk eyes scanning over Naruto's messy scrawl curiously.

"Since Zeus' fatal flaw is lust, that means he'll keep to this law about… forty years… fifty at most. That's not lot of time…" Naruto kept unraveling the scroll, eyes doing a quick scan of its content. "I'll need to make more Hiraishin kunai, explosive tags… where will I find enough celestial bronze? I also need to call back Kurono and—"

"PERVERT!"

Naruto let out a yelp as the toad hit him over the head with his own notes, sending them—and the blonde—sprawling across the floor.

"Wha—What the hell Gama—oomph—"

"PERVERT!" The toad screeched shoving his webbed foot into the whiskered blonde's face. "Dirty, nasty ero!"

Naruto's eyes widened in realization before he scrambled to his feet, tossing the toad aside to gaze down at his now messed up rough draft.

"Gamamun what the fuck?"

The reddish brown toad pointed a finger at the blonde, his gaze accusing. "You're a pervert!" He pointed the floor waving his hands wildly. "That stuff is pornography!"

"… And?"

The toad gaped at his master, his amber-yellow eyes wide. "YOU'RE WRITING PORN, HOW CAN YOU THAT SHIT AND STILL HAVE A CLEAR CONCIOUS?!"

"Cause I'm a man." Naruto stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-But you said you hated perverts!"

"Yeah well, I never said I hated closet perverts—which by the way, is what I am. And those aren't really the right words either, let's just say I have an appreciation for the female body."

Gamamun looked at the whiskered blonde incredulousy before facepalming the loud smack echoing around the apartment. "... You're a weird one you know that?"

"So I've been told." Naruto chuckled as he cleaned up and reorganized his papers.

Eventually Gamamun helped him, it was obviously reluctant, but the blonde appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Even after so long he was glad he was still close to the toads, but after all he was the one who hatched their ancestors, so he supposed the newer generations would also feel some type of personal loyalty to him… even with their now shrunken chakra reserves.

"Thank you Mun." Naruto murmured as he filed away the last piece of paper.

"Yeah, yeah Boss." The toad grunted, wiping his nose with his webbed hand. "You want me to continue monitoring Olympus?"

"… No, actually… Can you get Gamachi and Gamatatsu (the fifth) to help you watch the Big Three?"

Gamamun's eyes widened, "T-The Big Three sir?"

"Yes, I know it's a big and dangerous task, but I wouldn't ask this of you if I wasn't sure you could do it."

"... Alright boss," Gamamun grinned, giving the blonde a mock salute. "You got it! Who do you want monitoring who?"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the toad's enthusiasm. "You, Zeus, since you have the most experience, Gamachi, Hades—he was the one who found a stock of those pearls right?"

"Yep, and that leaves Gamatatsu (the fifth) with Ol' Seaweed right?"

"Right… And you realize you're also calling me old right?" Naruto said, giving the toad a dry glare.

"Yeah, but, well you are."

"… Shut up Gamamun and get to work."

"Yes, boss!" The toad laughed, before disappearing in a puff of smoke, the only indication he was ever there were the slimy footprints left on his desk.

Naruto stayed still for a few more seconds, before he glanced behind him, his usual cheerful voice becoming void of any emotion. "Lord Choas." He said, watching unblinkingly as the shadows of his rooms began to slowly shift.

They twisted and slowly began to mold into the shape of a human. After another moment the darkness lifted revealing a bearded man with paper white skin, and slick, midnight black hair and eyes. Eyes of which seemed to gleam manically at Naruto, in them the blonde could very well see his own death—an impressive feat indeed.

"Hello Naruto," The brunette said pleasantly. "How is my favorite Titan?"

"What do you want?"

The man smirked, the glint in his eyes seemingly growing stronger by the second. "Can't I just drop in on an old friend to say hi?"

"Nope, not really." Naruto said dryly, earning a chuckle from the Primordial.

"Ahhh, I'm hurt." The man smiled jokingly, before his face morphed into a serious one—one that seemed very out of place of the Primordial's face. "But you're right I did come here to tell you something Namikaze… no sorry, Williams is what you're going by now yes?"

"Namikaze's fine." The blonde said stiffly, the man chuckled as he slowly circled the ex-shinobi.

"Fine then, Namikaze you see, the rest of the Primordial's and I have been talking, and we've decided you've been inactive enough."

Naruto blinked his gaze automatically meeting Chaos' onyx ones in shock. "W-What?"

Chaos looked back at the blonde mirth apparent in his old eyes. "You're a big boy after all yes? Strong, capable, and honestly screw the Fates, all those annoying daughters of Nyx do is give us headaches."

"Wait, hold on." Naruto said, raising his hands in the universal gesture of stop. "What exactly are you asking me to do Chaos?"

"Hmm, well you see Namikaze we have seen the future, and it's—to put it lightly—chaotic—just as I like it! Unfortunately though, the others are very wary of it all." The man pouted, looking somehow childish—even with his beard. "They think this Child of the Prophecy could use some guidance, but you see we've seen four different futures; each with a different child of the prophecy. The one we need to have happen must be the one with a boy, a Son of Poseidon named Perseus Jackson."

"And you want me to watch out for this Jackson fellow?"

"That's right." Chaos grinned. "Mr. Jackson must be the one of the prophecy, the others will ultimately be crushed under the pressure, and/or destroy the balance. We need you to guide him, and interfere when you feel it's necessary." The man met Naruto's gaze, his expression the definition of serious. "I know you have saved this world countless times before, and now I ask you do it again. Will you watch and help Mr. Perseus Jackson when the time calls for it?"

"… Of course."

"Good, very good…"

"But I have a question." Naruto looked up at the Primordial evenly. "What will happen to me when the Gods find out about—well—me?"

The man smiled teasingly, his gaze becoming mischievous. "Let's just say… it will turn out well—very well—for you in the end."

Naruto raised a thin brow. "What?"

"Primordial speed Naruto." Chaos smirked, giving the blonde a mock salute. "Go find yourself that woman will you?!" The man cackled before disappearing in a poof of black smoke, leaving the blonde gaping at the spot he once occupied.

* * *

Xx Late 1980s xX

_So this is the place, huh?_

Naruto peered up at the mansion; he was dressed from head to toe in black. He made his image similar to that of a stereo typical gentleman, except he replaced the top hat with a fedora, tilted slightly to push some of his hair down to cover his whisker marks.

He tapped politely on the door twice, crossing his arms behind his back as a loud; "Coming!" could be heard through the door.

He waited only a few seconds before a women all but threw open the door, Naruto resisted the urge to take a step back in surprise.

"Greetings." Naruto said with a small bow, eyes discreetly moving over the woman.

She was… pretty he supposed, fair skinned, tall, long legged, her blonde hair puffed up in the odd hair dos women these days found attractive. Her eyes were blue, a shade lighter than his own, but were also filled with arrogance, and… loathing? But the loathing wasn't directed at Naruto himself, but perhaps, at the world?

At the sky?

At Zeus.

"Hello," she greeted, her eyes flickering up and down his body, checking him out not so discreetly. "Are you Nathan Brooks?"

"Yes ma'am." The whiskered blonde answered, tipping his hat.

"Sara Grace." The woman introduced smoothly, offering her hand, smirk widening on her highly glossed lips, as Naruto took her offered hand and kissed it; internally wincing at the taste and smell of perfume. When Ms. Grace pulled back her hand he couldn't help but notice a primal gleam in her eyes, as well as how one of her fingers lightly skimmed over his cheek when she retracted her hand. "You're here to talk to me about your movie, yes?"

"That's c—"

"Mom have you seen Mr.—" Naruto's answer was cut off as a young girl no older than five appeared in the hall way. The young girl's question trailed as she looked at Naruto her face immediately becoming one of panic, of prey. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt—I mean, I-I'm so—"

"It's fine." Naruto smiled, meeting the child's electric pools with his sapphire ones. "What's your name little one?"

"T-Tha—"

"She's my daughter, I'm sorry. And don't stutter, it's hardly proper!" Sara scolded, grabbing the young girl's wrists bringing her into the house. "Please come in Mr. Brooks."

"Right." Naruto muttered, eyes narrowing as he watched the girl be dragged away. The girl looked back at him eyes wide with fright, and that's when Naruto could no longer hold his tongue. "Excuse me Ms. Grace." He called, getting the woman to turn around and look at him. "If you don't mind I'd like the child to stay with us when we discuss your part in my movie." The blonde put some stress on the my part, as Sara hadn't been doing so well these past couple of years, this movie would again be her big break.

Naruto usually didn't trust what the tabloids ever said, but the smell of alcohol was prominent in the air even with the cover of all the perfume.

Sara's eyes narrowed. "Why would she need to stay, that's highly unprofessional?"

"Yes but I like to do things a bit differently, after all I think ahhh…"

"T-Thalia." The girl said meekly glancing up at the blonde.

"Thalia would provide us with good company, I love children."

The female blonde seemed to contemplate this for a few moments before she grudgingly let go of Thalia's hand. "Fine, she can stay." She then raised her head up haughtily, recovering her pride. "I'll be waiting in the dining hall."

Naruto kept his face impassive as she briskly walked past him and into the next room. When she was out of earshot, the ancient man walked forward and put a hand on the young girl's shoulder, the other gently cupping her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"T-Thank you." She murmured, sobbing almost inaudibly, he hesitated for a moment before pulling the girl into a hug.

A hug in which she reciprocated with shaking arms, and a couple more muffled sobs.

She clung to the man for a few more moments before speaking again, "M-Mr. N-Nathan." The young unknowingly daughter of Zeus whispered.

"Yes, Thalia."

The girl pulled back meeting his eyes with shocking intensity, despite the fresh tears in her eyes she held his unwavering gaze. "I-I know this is wrong to say, but find someone else to use in your movie, my… mother." She spat the word bitterly. "Doesn't deserve it."

"… Very well." Naruto gave Thalia one last pat on the shoulder before turning around, deciding it was for the best not to tell her he planned no movie at all. The beauty of the mist and genjutsu, yes? "Come we'll talk business for a while before I give the news to Ms. Grace." He took a step forward before once again hesitating; he then turned back around to face the young girl. "Here," he said reaching into his breast pocket.

"What is it?" Thalia inquired, accepting his gift in an open palm. "A bracelet?"

"It's called Aegis," Naruto smiled, a smile that made Thalia's cheeks tint pink. She may still be at the stage where she thought boys—well most boys anyway—were icky… but damn did this guy have a cute smile. "I believe it will be a great use to you in the future, use it well…"

"Thank you…" Thalia said, before her brow then crinkled as she thought over his words. "What do you mean use it well?"

Naruto smirked, before he said with a voice of foreshadowing. "Let's just say it will protect you from even the scariest of threats."

"But…" Thalia hesitated, flipping the jewelry around in her hands. "It's… it's a bracelet."

"It's a powerful defense."

"It's... a bracelet."

* * *

**DONE!**

**So yeah second chapter, I decided to make this chapter sort of like a time line to learn a little more about Naruto and etc. This is basically another introduction of the sorts to introduce Naruto's character to you guys. He'll keep some of his old quirks, he'll be a bit quirky, sarcastic, goofy, but also serious and stern when the time calls for it.**

**Lol, you will not believe how long this took me to write and brainstorm, it'll be another one or so chapters till we get into the books. I plan on having Naruto truly make an appearance in the Titans Curse… as most of you expected.**

* * *

**TIMELINE**

**Around 1300 B.C.**

**Daedalus tried to kill Perdix and Naruto ended up saving him, taking the young boy as a companion till he died. Yes, Athena assumed he was dead, as she and Hades never had a positive relationship so she never asked him.**

**Kurono means 'Belonging to the dark', and yes idk how long hellhounds will live so I just made her immortalish too… it's also an AU so my logic is law bitches XDDDDD**

**Around 1200 B.C.**

**Enter Zoe! I did this cause it never really specified how Zoe joined the hunt, and It was also to give a little input on some of Naruto's abilities. And Naruto is half-titan, artificially though. The Juubi is sealed partly within him and the moon.**

**As for his meeting with Hercules it was before his final challenge, and yes this was foreshadowing what would later happen to Hercules in the Mark of Athena and any other future 'accidents' that may have occurred during his godhood.**

**As you can guess I'm making guesstimations as to when this all happened cause there are no specific dates as they're all mythological. This is at the time of Odysseus' quest, now I found it a bit odd that the his wife just waited and knew he was alive in the myth, so I added Naruto in there to assure her… it also seems a bit more realistic to me so yeah.**

**Zephyr means west wind and it's greekish.**

**1666**

**The Great Fire of London, the Son of Hephaestus Thomas Faynor started it, Naruto helped put it out. ;P**

**Around 1945**

**I think this is the end of WWII but then again I probably am wrong since this is based purely off memory. (if it isn't let me know… that Harry dude is president right lol)**

**Around this time is when Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades swore on the River Styx so yeah.**

**In case you're wondering why the toads are still around, is that the eggs from Mount My—whatever too lazy to type it out lol—were saved by Naruto—however because of their decreasing chakra levels they can no longer grow to be well… Gamabunta's size.**

**Chaos and Naruto know each other, Naruto is roughly about the same level of power as Chaos, just a tad weaker. He won't show all his abilities unless he deems it necessary. I don't want him just kicking everyone's ass without making them they have a sliver of a chance now do I?**

**Around 1980**

**Thalia was born in that time right, she's supposed to be like twenty something so yeah.**

**There was never a back story how Thalia got Aegis so I let Naruto give it to her. This also roots as to why Thalia thought Luke was attractive, blonde *points to Naruto*, blonde *points to Luke*… see what I'm trying to do here.**

* * *

**So yeah I hope you enjoyed, I know it was fun (and a tad difficult XD) to write.**

**Review, and I really do freaking hope this is orginal I don't really look around at the PJO/Naruto secion a lot. Also I know this is off topic, but stay hydrated! It's freaking hot outside, and I, myself almost got heat stroke, and let me tell you it's a bitch so drink water ppl, lol. ALso anyone have a better title than Reasons I feel like that's a good One-shot name, but not really a great story name so yeahhhh...**

**-OSM**

**P.S. I will try to update this as frequently as possible, but know that I tend to reedit things alot so yeah... .-.**


	3. Percy Jackson

**JON COZART HIS VERSION OF THE CUP SONG OMFG HES SO BEAUTIFUL! SO HAPPY! *Fangirl squeal* JAJAJAJAJA!**

**Alright to answer some frequently asked questions, no this will not be a harem, seriously I can't imagine Artemis sharing Naruto, and I myself, honestly just don't really like harems :/, might have to do with I'm a girl myself. And yes the pairing is going to be Naruto/Artemis… or at least that's what I have planned… I actually may just not have a pairing, but I myself do like some romance so idk... you know what, my AU ma rules *puts on sunglasses, plays epic music* Deal with it.**

***Throws off glasses* Oh and Naruto does know of the Roman Camp, but the Child of the Prophecy isn't at the Camp Jupiter so he's sorta 'leaving it be' so to speak. There will be more Camp Jupiter involvement in the future though. **

**Naruto did do more than what I wrote in the last chapter, but you know if I had to write/type about what the guy did for the last thousands and thousands of years I'd probably wouldn't even get to canon till like chapter twenty or fifty *winces* Can't even imagine dragging on a story that much. Lol.**

**Also about me getting a Beta, well, I like doing/looking over things myself, gives me time to adjust things I don't like and all that. *Bangs head on keyboard* You will not believe how many times I actually redid this chapter, like retyped the whole thing four times... sigh at least I got a time line done now.**

**And to clear up the confusion on Naruto's power level he was of course wary of Hera in the first chapter because let's be honest no one in there right mind really wants to go against an upset God or goddess… especially a Goddess, I'm a girl I wince just thinking about having my red dot every month, imagine being immortal… *shudders***

**Well I got off topic, so before I begin some kind of pointless one-sided conversation with you all enjoy the next chapter… Also I should put Strong!Naruto in the summary shouldn't I?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Kishimoto nor am I Rick, as I do not have a… ball pin hammer, so that means I do not own Naruto or PJO… I do although own Gamamun, Gamachi, and Gamatatsu (the fifth). I also do not own the poem used in this story that right goes to Elizabeth Browning... Also I got all this information off of the wiki and my own knowledge so if anything's off blame the interweb and my brain... actually forget the last one, just the internet.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

"_And that dismal cry rose slowly_

_And sank slowly through the air,_

_Full of spirit's melancholy_

_And eternity's despair!_

_And they heard the words it said—_

_Pan is dead! Great Pan is dead!_

_Earth outgrows the myth fancies_

_Sung beside her in her youth,_

_And those debonair romances_

_Sound but dull before the truth,_

_Phoebe's chariot-course is run_

_Look up, poets, to the sun!_

_Pan, Pan is dead._" The last words were spoken softly, with a slight rasping, and harshness of the throat, as if the person speaking was choking on gravel. "Pan is dead." The voice repeated his tone now crisp and grieving.

"You know, you shouldn't read such poems about yourself… especially aloud."

The great satyr slowly turned his head a weak smile appearing on his face, at the sight of the whiskered blonde. "Hello, Naruto here to check on the toads… or pay respects to the dying old God?"

"You're not leaving me yet old man, not without meeting your Chosen One first anyways." Naruto chuckled, moving to sit by the Son of Hermes' bed side. Once settled he looked up at the God, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "How you feeling."

"Weak, tired…" The satyr chuckled wearily, "old."

"Hey, I'm older than you so what does that make me?"

"A fossil."

Both Titan and God shared a small laugh, the former patting the later on the shoulder, "So that's what you tell a friend who got you something, huh?"

Pan's eyes brightened, as he weakly brought himself up into a sitting position. "You got me something?"

"Eh, more like stole, but ol' Forger's won't miss it too much…" Naruto shrugged, creating a one hand, and not a second later a television appeared in his hands. "You're old one broke right?" He handed the God a remote, "I modified it a bit, so it runs on solar energy—also brought you some granola bars, and peanut butter, lots, and lots of peanut butter." He couldn't help but wrinkle is nose in disgust. "How can you eat all that stuff anyway?"

"Well, how can you eat ten bowls of ramen in one sitting?"

"… Touché."

The small victory made a slight grin to appear on the God's ram-like features, as he carefully lifted one out of the seven tubs of Peanut Butter to inspect. "You know, you didn't have to do all this."

"Well, you've been watching the toads for me for the last thousands of years." The blonde said, setting the TV on Pan's table. "And now you can barely even move, no way in hell am I letting you fend for yourself now, besides it's the least I can do for an old friend."

The last words made the grin on Pan's face escalate into a full blown smile. "Well, if that's the case, then thank y—" The god stopped suddenly, inhaling sharply, his shoulders hunching, and loud wet coughs, leaving his mouth in short bouts.

He feebly covered his mouth with his hands in an attempt to stop his coughing, and prevent any of his flying saliva to hit the blonde.

His horns scraped harshly into the low ceiling with each rack of his body, creating a horrid screeching sound that echoed throughout the cavern. Naruto himself resisted the urge to cover his ears, along with some of his toad summons, and the saber tooth tiger.

When the God's lungs finally let up, he found a cup of nectar outstretched in front of his nose, the blonde's hand holding it up in an offering.

"T-Thank you." The God wheezed, bringing the cup up to his lips.

"No problem." Naruto said, watching as the God chugged down the yellowish brown liquid. "You're getting worse."

It wasn't a question, but Pan answered as if it was, "Yes, mankind has destroyed my domain, I fear my time will run out before Grover is ready to meet me."

"Why don't I just lead him to you now?"

"Why do you ask a question you already know the answer to?" Pan shot back, sighing. "He's not ready; he's too unsure, too immature… maybe next year."

"You say that every year."

"And you ask the same question every year."

Naruto shook his head in annoyance, his eyes, although, were filled with undisguised mirth. "Stubborn old fool."

"Prehistoric old man."

Xx

"Welcome to Sweet on America. May I help you with anything?"

Naruto looked up at the woman making a going down his mental checklist as to what exactly Gamatatsu had told him to look for.

Curly brown hair?

Check.

Blue eyes, that seemed to change in the light?

Check.

Smells of chocolate chip cookies and food dye?

The whiskered blonde sniffed the air inaudibly, check.

Realizing he had yet to answer Naruto said, "Thank you, and no I'm just browsing."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything."

Naruto nodded as he continued to scan his gaze throughout the store, discreetly peering at the women from the corner of his eye. Ever since that fateful day four years or so ago, the blonde had been keeping a close eye on the woman's son. He hated himself for just allowing both Hades and Zeus do what they did to Thalia, but the girl was _fated _to turn into a tree... which from a certain point of view was actually made things very convienent for him, as he couldn't allow her to be the one of the prophecy. It although, only added onto the blonde's self loathing, allowing that to happen went against everything he stood for, he was supposed to _defy _fate; but this time he had to take a step back. He had to allow the Fates to run their course.

Stupid old ladies.

Stupid Great Prophecies.

Regular prophecies he could stand and bull shit, but add one five letter word in front of it, and all of a sudden he grew wary.

Which now brings the blonde to his next priority, to make sure Perseus got to camp… and hopefully safely.

Naruto gazed to the left as the woman—Sally Jackson, one of Poseidon's many lovers—rang up the cash register for the only other customer in the store.

Slowly the blonde reached for a plastic bag, and carefully filled it with rock candy. Once he was done, he paused for about thirty seconds, waiting for the two women to finish their conversation, before he put down the tongs and knotted his bag closed.

When the other woman received her change and left, Naruto finally made his way towards the door, putting a genjutsu over the sign to read 'close'. He'd normally use the Mist, but according to Gamatatsu this woman was clear sighted… and abused.

"Did you find everything to your liking?" The brunette smiled, as she rang up the register.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto said, trying not to frown at the slight bruising near her left eye.

One of the things that pissed him off in his childhood, still irked him today—was abuse. Abuse of any kind. Even though, his had been more verbal and indirect, it had hurt and seeing a woman going through the same thing, but physically, rubbed him in all the wrong ways. He had to clench the fabric of his jeans to avoid breaking skin—golden blood would've been hard to explain.

The blonde cleared his throat, keeping his voice even, he said in a conversational tone. "So your name's Sally?"

"Yes." The woman smiled, packing away his rock candy, and ringing up the register. "That will be five dollars sir."

"I'm Minato Uzumaki." The whiskered blonde threw her a lopsided smile. "My last name is Japanese it means spiral, but I prefer whirlpool since it sounds cooler—do you have change for a twenty?"

"Yes." The brunette said, smiling lightly at the seemly very open blonde. "That's nice, I never met someone of Japanese descent before."

"Yeah well I really just think my parents made up my last name because it sounds cool, I mean seriously they don't even look Japanese and I sure as hell don't either—I mean… oh shit I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Just a little bit." Sally chuckled as Naruto reached for his bag and change, throwing the received bills into the tip jar.

Her eyes widened, "S-Sir are you su—"

"Yeah, I really do appreciate it when people entertain my thoughts."

Sally blinked at him a few times, before she seemed to regain some of her composure. "Thank you Mr. Uzumaki."

"Just Minato, please." The blonde said, pulling out the orange stick of solidified sugar. "Thank you for the candy Ms. Jackson but there's something else I'd like to talk to you about."

He watched as the women stiffened, she sized him up with her changing eyes, before sighing, "Yes I thought something was off about you." She murmured, "So what are you a God? Demi-God? I'm clear sighted so I can tell you're not a monster—unless you're really good at manipulating the mist and—"

The blonde chuckled. "I suppose some of my enemies would say I'm a monster, but… let's just go with an artificial God." Naruto bit off a piece of his treat; he began to swish the sugar crystals around his mouth, smacking his lips appreciatively at the sweetness. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I know who's Perseus' father is—" he raised his hand for silence when the women opened her mouth to speak. "But I will not tell anyone. My main priority is to keep Mr. Jackson—hang on; I assume you know of the prophecy?"

The woman looked at him, her eyes tired. "Yes."

"Your son is very important Ms. Jackson," Naruto stated his voice surprisingly seriously, and his expression grim. "I came here to let you know that I plan on keeping the boy safe, but I'm going to need your help." The man paused contemplating his next words carefully. "I know this will be hard for you, but Perseus' best bet is to go to camp, there, he could at least learn how to defend himself…" He trailed off as the woman broke eye contact, looking down and away from the blonde.

She was biting her lip, and obviously doing her best to keep herself together, her shaking hands the only thing giving away to her inner turmoil.

Naruto allowed his eyes to soften then, he never did get to truly experience a mother's love, but from the brief moments he had to spend with his mother—even if he couldn't remember them now—he knew just how strong a mother's maternal instincts could be, and giving her son away would all but break this woman's heart.

"Ms. Jackson, it's just for the summer," he said gently. "And when your son does come back, you don't have to worry about your son's protection I'll be watching over him."

He watched as Sally finally began to cry, her head going into her hands. "But what if he decides to stay?!" she cried, her body shaking. "He hates it back at home—_I_ hate it back at home! What if I never see him again? What i-if he decides not to come back?"

Naruto's lips parted to speak, but then hesitated; he knew sometimes actions truly did speak louder than words. With slight awkwardness, and decisive slowness he reached his hand out to rub the woman's back.

"I just get so worried." Sally said, tearfully pushing strands of hair on her face, behind her ear. "What if he gets hurt while he's at camp? What if he realizes how great it may be there, and never wants to come home? It's selfish, I know, it's so selfish and foolish, but I just want to spend as much time as I can with Percy before he realizes who he is." He voice softened. "Before he realizes what he's meant to be."

Deciding it was his turn to speak Naruto said, voice extremely cautious. "I do not know Perseus personally, so I can't make promises, but from the things I have heard and seen the boy seems extremely loyal—I doubt he'd just leave you Ms. Jackson."

"Just Sally please."

"Sally," Naruto smiled. "Maybe you underestimate Perseus love for you, even if you and him may not be so happy at home, I'm sure he'll be willing to work it out."

"… You're right." Sally said, tone resigned and somehow relieved at the same time. "Thank you Minato."

"My real name is Naruto—but don't tell anyone that." The blonde winked then, "Now I must be going Ms. Ja—Sally, but I leave you with this, here." He made a hand seal and a kunai poofed into existence, making the brunette jump in surprise. "Throw this to the ground when you need me." He said, handing her the knife. "I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Thank you." Sally said, carefully taking the weapon.

"It's made out of Celestial bronze and steel, works on both monster and mortal."

"Why—"

"You never know Sally," The blonde said grimly, before tossing away his now cleaned off rock candy stick into the trash bin… seven feet away.

"… Impressive."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled, "Now I must take my leave—oh wait." The blonde reached into his pocket, "Here's my business card, if you need advice or have question, call or email me." He placed the card into her awaiting hands, before giving her his infamous foxy grin. "See you later Sally, don't be a stranger."

And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke, the genjutsu on the sign lifting, as well as the woman's spirits.

Only later would Sally realize, Naruto had somehow slipped a three hundred dollar bills into the tip jar along with his fifteen in change.

Xx

"You can expect thunder storms all this week, and temperatures around the—"

Click.

"The government has ordered the evacuation of Hawaii as a tsunami—"

Click.

"Storms—"

"Gods damn it." Naruto cursed shutting off the television, throwing his hands up in frustration. "What are those two imbeciles arguing about this time?" he grumbled, resisting the urge to open the window and scream at the two of them to shut the front door, and let him get some well-deserved, quality, quiet time. "Can't even watch television without those people ruining it."

Gods, why did he have to watch the kids?

… Ok, admittedly, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hades, and most of the elder Olympians were older if not the same age as than him, but they technically spent all their time in their dad's stomach for their prepubescent and some of their teenage years, so he was older/wiser than them in the 'real world' as some would say.

"BOS—UMPH!" Naruto didn't even blink as Gamatatsu made his appearance—well crash, into his living room floor, the yellowish orange toad's limbs lay sprawled in all directions as the poor amphibian rubbed his sore back.

"Hey Tatsu. Did forgot to tell you I moved my desk?" The blonde questioned nonchalantly, ignoring the toad's heated glare, and choosing to instead take a sip of water.

"Right, well you're not getting any information until—" Naruto threw him a bag of Lays. "And?" Then some Jelly Beans. "_And?_" The blonde rolled his eyes, placing his cup back down on the wooden surface, before tossing him a can of Pepsi.

"Happy?"

"Aye!" Gamatatsu grinned, opening his treats with a couple of 'pops' and 'pshhh'. He took a long swig of Pepsi, and three handfuls of jellybeans, before saying with a mouthful of potato chips, "Zemph Thunburfer Lmpin Bwot has been stokn."

"What?"

The toad swallowed the chips with a loud gulp, "The Thunderer's lightning bolt has been stolen."

"Lightning bolt… as in the _Master _Bolt?"

"Yep." The toad said, a large grin on his face.

"… PFFFFTTTT!" Naruto cackled rolling onto his couch, as he clutched his sides in laughter. "Haha—When—HA—did the—cackle—bolt get—ha!—s-stolen?"

Gamatatsu chuckled at his master's antics. "During an argument with the Earthshaker, apparently it was stolen from right under their nose."

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA AHHHH MAN THAT'S TOO GOOD, BEST THEFT OF ALL TIME!" Naruto cried, he continued his uproarious laughter for a few more minutes, before finally settling done. "Hahaha—haaaaa… I needed that." He sighed, wiping away a stray tear, and turning back to Gamatatsu—who had just finished pouring the rest of the jellybeans into his mouth. "So, you see who did it?"

"Yemph srm"

"Alright then who?"

Gamatatsu smacked his lips, licking away the traces of his sugary snack away. "Luke Castellan sir, the Hermes Councilor."

"Thalia's old friend?"

"Yes sir."

"..." Naruto sighed, this time bitterly, a flash of guilt rocking through his entire being. "He was the one who went of the Hesperides Quest right?"

Sensing the change of mood, Gamatasu lowered his chip bag, nodding solemnly. "Yes sir."

"That on top of losing Thalia left him bitter, huh?" The blonde asked hypothetically, as he reached for his mini fridge, pulling himself out a bottle of Mountain Dew. "And I'm guessing Zeus blamed it on Poseidon then?"

"Right again," The toad croaked. "But to be more specific he put the blame on his son."

Naruto blinked, hand stopping half-way from opening the bottle. "What?"

"He blamed Poseidon's son, the demi-god Pierre or something."

The blonde groaned, his head falling to the arm of his chair.

The Gods were just against him weren't they?

"Hey, Tatsu," Naruto mumbled through the cloth on his arm. "Can you go look for some ambrosia or nectar for me?"

Immediately alarmed, the toad threw his Pepsi can to the right, his yellow eyes wide with worry. "Are you alright Boss."

"Yeah, I just feel an oncoming migraine is all."

"Oh, heh, alright then Boss." Gamatatsu chuckled, before poofing out of existence, leaving the blonde alone in the room, his only company the toppled desk lamp Gamatatsu had so graciously tipped over with his can of Pepsi.

Xx

_Where am I… _The blonde stared out onto the void in front of him, glancing down into the endless darkness. _What is this? _Naruto's eyes narrowed at the silent darkness, he heard a deep chuckle, a slight sound of movement.

_Kurama?_

Suddenly a pair of gleaming golden eyes appeared in front of him, making the blonde stiffen in surprise. There was something frighteningly familiar about the smoldering gaze; the eyes were steady, unwavering, and seemed to be staring straight into his soul…

"Have you finished your task?"

_Wha—_

"Yes my Lord." Naruto shot around then, hands already brought up and forming his trademark crossed seal.

He blinked, before lowering his hands realizing he couldn't mold chakra here, which meant he was either A) Dreaming, or B) Screwed; but judging by how both of the presences were ignoring him, he'd go with dreaming.

The person behind him was visible—but only just barely—the blonde could see the outline of his face, sharp pointed ears, chin, and cheek bones, all facial features of the Sons/Daughters of Hermes. The silhouette, indicated it was a boy, his hair was short cropped, his build was tall and lean.

Luke?

"Good," the voice in the dark spoke, his liquid topaz gaze focusing solely on the demi-god in front of him. "And the War God?"

Luke sneered, his bright blue eyes flashing with the ugly combination of hatred and mirth. "Fell for it, just as you said, my Lord."

The holder of the eyes chuckled, the golden orbs disappearing every once in a while as he blinked. "Of course, that Son of… Zeus, is nothing more than a fool. A fool that won't belong in the New Age. Now I assume Zeus put the blame on his older brother."

The teen smirked, "Yes my Lord."

"Perfect… the board is set, and this game begins now… Keep an eye on the Son of Poseidon, and report back his progress to me."

"Yes my Lord."

"Good, leave now boy, and do not disappoint me."

The eyes closed once again, before the presence disappeared, leaving only Naruto and the Son of Hermes in the sea of darkness. Luke chuckled then, his fists clenched determinedly at his sides, his bright blue eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"I will never disappoint you my Lord." The boy whispered before he too vanished, leaving the jinchuuriki to stare at the spot the young man once occupied.

Those eyes, both of their eyes, he hadn't seen something like that in so long. An image of a black haired boy entered his mind, ebony eyes turning crimson, the hatred, malice, anger. Slowly Naruto's gaze traveled to the pit. This pit… why did it make him feel so hopeless, why did it look so…

A strange sensation filled the blonde, it felt as if… as if the void was pulling him in…

The void it was pulling him… it was pulling _him _in.

**Naruto wake up.**

The force was powerful—even more so than Nagato's Edo Tensei, it caused Naruto to feel an emotion he'd thought he'd long since forgotten, fear.

**DAMN YOU, WAKE UP!**

The blonde woke up with a start, head snapping upwards and into his side lamp, sending it crashing down into the floor. He barely registered the noise as he clutched the side of his head, ears ringing, and headache back at full force.

_Chaos, it feels as if I got run over by a train… again… _Naruto lowered his hand, then blinking as the realization dawned on him. _K-Kurama, you're awake?_

**Yes, you're dream woke me up… **Naruto could almost feel the Kyuubi's gaze bearing into him. **Or rather the force in your dream woke me up.**

_I thought his presence felt familiar… so—_

**Yes, **Kurama said grimly. **Kronos is waking up.**

Xx

A bull man.

That thing that smelled like Gabe's sweaty socks times a hundred, was a bull man.

Percy Jackson was having a hard time believing what he was seeing… God didn't he tell his mom the medication was making him wack.

The boy gaped as the—whatever that ugly mix of a bull and human was, lifted up his step dad's Camaro, and then threw it down onto the road. It screeched loudly, slamming into the wet asphalt, it skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank then proceeded to explode.

The boy could vaguely remember Gabe telling him, "Not a scratch."

Well, uh, he never said anything about absolute destruction and combustion right?

The boy looked to his right, his mom pulled out a… weird looking knife. One of those Japanese tri-pronged dagger things—from the ninja turtles, the red one, Raphael uses them—except skinnier, she held it tightly seeming to be contemplating something.

"Percy," She breathed. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"H-How do you know all this?" The unknowing Son of Poseidon stuttered, gazing at his mom with wide sea-green eyes.

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."

"Keeping me near you? But—"

Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man—the Minotaur—started tromping uphill. His nose was twitching, he _smelled _them.

Freaking wonderful.

Percy grunted as he pulled Grover up the hill, his goat legs dragged on the floor, catching mud and grass. The Minotaur was meanwhile, slowly closing in, another few seconds and he'd be on top of them.

Sally shouldered Grover exhaustedly, the knife still clenched tightly in her hands. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."

The boy hesitated before nodding unsurely, dashing to the left, and his mom the right. The smell of rotting meat entering his nostril's as the beast came closer.

The Minotaur let out a howl before he lowered his head and charged, razor-sharp horns aimed straight at the boy's chest. Thinking fast the boy shot to his left, the bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward the Son of Poseidon this time.

But towards his mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.

The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground, he kept a beady eye on Sally, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.

"Run, Percy!" she cried. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

But the boy didn't listen, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

"Mom!"

He watched as the woman threw the knife at the monster, missing it's necks by mere millimeters.

"M—" Percy stopped mid yell, as the minotaur let out a howl of pain, it shot off to the right, releasing Sally from its grip.

The woman let out a shriek of fright, eyes closing in preparation for the pain, but none came. She opened her eyes, her blue orbs widening when she realized she was in none other than the blonde teen/God/whatever's arms.

"You ok?" Her savior asked, looking down at her with only concern in his sapphire eyes.

"Y-Yeah." Sally provided weakly, resisting the urge to cough, having your ribs almost crushed was _not _fun… at all.

"Good, now I'm going to need to put you down—our friend over there isn't done yet."

"R-Right." The woman stammered, as the blonde placed her on her feet.

"Go to your son, explain to him the situation, but don't tell him about me or my name… I won't be long." Naruto promised, turning back towards the hybrid, who had just stomped out of the cover of the trees.

The Minotaur let out a screech, thumping his foot on the floor, eyes fixed on his new target.

"Let's dance pretty boy." Naruto chuckled, as the bull man charged, rushing forward with its head bowed.

It's war cry rang through the trees like a trumpet, the horns looking wickedly sharp and ready to pierce the artificial Titans flesh—

But then a finger, that's right, a single finger stopped the bull in its tracks.

"Ah, ah, ah." The blonde smirked, wiggling said finger into the bull's skull. "It's not polite to bash the main character." He then pulled back his hand slightly, only to flick his finger back into the Minotaur's forehead, sending the bull man crashing into a nearby tree.

From the background he could vaguely hear Percy say, "Holy shit."

Then with a grace and skill of a practiced knife-wielder, the man threw the tri pronged kunai at the beast disintegrating it into golden dust before the beast had any time to retaliate, promptly ending the little scuffle… if you could even call it that. The only sign of the monster now was the destroyed trees, and pair of horns.

Sighing the man turned back towards the two Jackson's, both of them seeming to have lost all sense of dignity as they gaped openly at the blonde. Sally's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, obviously trying to say something, but to shocked to actually make a sound, while her son just stared up at him with wide sea water green eyes.

"Well that was fun—"

"Who are you?" Percy blurted out, before blushing embarrassedly once realizing what he'd done.

"I think a better question Perseus Ja—"

"Percy, just Per—I mean sorry sir, go on."

Naruto felt the sides of his lips twitch, this kid reminded him of himself when he was younger, outspoken, a bit brash, and a little out of place.

But before Naruto could continue the sounds of frantic footsteps reached their ears, with speed no mortal could comprehend the blonde retrieved the knife, and pushed the horns into the boy's grasp.

"You killed it understand?" He said sternly.

"B-but I didn—"

"You killed it, I was never here, got it."

"B-but sir I can't take credit for—"

Naruto firmly held the tusks in the boy's hand looking at the boy with such an intensity it made Percy cower slightly in fright. "Got it?"

The boy gulped. "Yes sir."

"Good… stay grounded and make me proud Percy… Stay safe Sally."

"Wait—" The man stopped and Percy hesitantly asked. "Are… Are you my father?"

"… No."

And with those parting words the blonde left leaving only an afterimage, and a couple of random leaves to indicate he was ever there.

"Percy!" The Son of Poseidon slowly turned around, still trying to comprehend what exactly happened…

"Are you alright?!"

He looked over to his mother, was that man real or—

"Percy." The demi-god's gaze snapped towards the voice, his eyes opening widely in recognition.

"M-Mr. Brunner?" Pause. "Y-You're a horse?!"

Xx

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)." Naruto said, biting his thumb, before slamming it into the floor, symbols appeared beneath his hand glowing momentarily; and not a second later a red toad appeared, his eyelids were darker than most, seeming to be rimmed with black eyeliner.

"Gamachi." Naruto greeted.

"Master." The toad said monotonously, fixing his slightly ruffled black coat. "What can I do for you?"

Naruto pulled out his phone, tappinga few buttons before saying. "I think a lady has just been sent to the Underworld." The blonde turned the phone around, showing the woman's picture to the toad. "I had protected her recently, but after I left there was a hellhound attack in Camp half-Blood and they took her." Naruto sipped slowly at his red bean soup, flavored nectar; resisting the urge to sigh in relief, at the instant soothing the drink of the Gods brought him. "I think Hades is holding her hostage, her name is Sally Jackson… and what have I told you about titles?"

"Ah, yes I think I've seen her." Gamachi rumbled, ignoring the blonde's last sentence. "She just arrived an hour or so ago."

"Is she safe?"

"Yes Mast—sir," The toad croaked, shifting himself into a more comfortable position. "She's in the Soul room, the Deathkeeper is keeping her under a tight leash."

"Is he using her as a bargaining chip?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see," Naruto murmured. "Gamachi keep an eye on Hades, and the woman, keep her company and sane." He grimaced at the last part of his sentence. "Tell her my name, she'll freak out less… hopefully."

Gamachi sent the blonde a flat look, before sighing. "Very well—and your questions?"

"Tartarus, has there been something going on down there?"

Gamachi's eyes narrowed. "Not that I know of sir, would you like me to keep an eye on it?"

"Yes, please." Naruto said, mouth in a hard line. "I think our little friend downstairs is breaking free of his restraints."

The toad's eyes widened at the implication. "Y-You mean." He stammered voice uncharacteristically fearful.

Nod.

"I will head out right away Master." The toad said, voice even grimmer than usual (which was definitely saying something), as he bowed deeply towards the blonde before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Alright that's one down…" Naruto pulled out a whistle, and blew into it, wincing slightly as the sharp piercing noise rang in his ears.

There was a second of silence, before the shadows of the room shifted, and then, out popped Kurono.

The hellhound's tail was wagging happily, as she barked a greeting to the blonde, nuzzling his face affectionately.

"Hey girl." Naruto grinned patting the dog on the snout. "How you've been?"

Kurono let out a soft growl, her tail proceeding in sending his newly replaced desk lamp toppling over.

"… I'll take that as good, and destructive." Naruto chuckled, scratching the hell hounds ears. "Look I need you to watch this boy ok." He said, holding out his phone so the giant hellhound could see. "His name is Perseus Percy Jackson, he'll smell like the sea, and the earth alright?"

Kurono's ears twitched.

"I need you to guide him; I think he'll receive a quest soon to search for Zeus' bolt. I think…" Naruto pressed a few buttons on his phone before turning it back to the dog, revealing a man with dark short cropped hair, wearing leather and a pair of sun glasses.

He was just going out on a limb here, but since Kronos had said the 'dumb War God' in his dream, he was only assuming it wasn't Athena. Her being the Goddess of Wisdom also had nothing to do with it.

"The War God has the bolt, or at least that's what I think." He then shut his phone his expression serious. "I just need you to watch and make sure this boy stays safe alright."

The hell hound barked a confirmation giving the blonde a sloppy (and slimy) kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the shadows.

"Well I think that was all I had to—"

Bzzz.

Bzzzzz.

Bzzzz.

Naruto sweat dropped, warily turning his gaze back to his phone, oh right his publisher… Gods, it was just his luck she just had to be female.

"Well, I hope she won't mind that I have to post pone our meeting… again."

Xx

Perseus Jackson was not having a good week.

Actually, understatement, he was having the worst week of his life?

Why you ask?

Well, first off his mother died—and only a day after she'd been saved too—her body vanishing into gold dust via a hellhound attack in an 'impenetrable' camp.

Great way to start off a week right?

Wrong, and then to add onto that he felt—for the lack of better words—incredibly guilty for taking the credit for his savior's deed. Every camper thought he slayed the Minotaur himself, and not only that, but with his bare hands, which only made him feel even worse. He did although keep his word to the mysterious man, he had a feeling his mother knew who he was from the way she reacted when she saw him. Percy, himself couldn't place it, but something about him seemed familiar, it was odd but he felt a connection to the whiskered blonde…

The wickedly powerful man aside, he also learned that his dad—whom he believed was dead all this time—was a God, and not just any God, but one of the Big Three. That's right his father was Poseidon, Earthshaker, Lord of the Seas, fish, lobsters, and just all in all pretty much everything seen in the Little Mermaid… Cool right?

Not really.

And that's not even the best part of his week (note the sarcasm), to add the cherry on top of this huge revelation and metaphoric sunday, his Uncles—as in two insanely powerful and scary Gods—wanted to kill him, because, he supposedly stole one's 'Master Bolt'… when he didn't even have a clue he was even a demi-god since like, a two days ago, _literally _two days ago. And then the other just wanted to kill him, as in castrate, then torture, and then kill, and kill again kind of kill.

All in all, to sum his situation up in a few simple, and not so vulgar words, he was _fucked._

Which brings him to his current situation, on a quest to get back the Master Bolt he stole (that logic!), with his best friend (who turned out to be a satyr) Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena (and a girl who currently looked like she wanted to rip his head off for getting them into their current situation).

But hey how was he supposed to know accidently exploding a bus would lead them to his dad's crazy ex… ex, ex, ex, ex , ex, ex, ex, well you get the point, girlfriend.

He dodged to the side; gaze facing the floor, keeping just out of Medusa's clawed range. He could hear Grover a few feet away slamming into a marble statue, as well as the said monster's furious howl as the satyr hit her with his bat.

"Percy!" The said Son of Poseidon jumped, startled at Annabeth's sudden voice.

"Jeez! Don't do that!" He hissed, as the Daughter of Athena pulled off her Yankee cap, once again becoming visible.

"You have to cut her head off."

Percy blinked, "What?! Are you crazy? Let's get out of here." Another hiss of Medusa's snakes. "Like right now!"

"We can't." Annabeth stated firmly. "Medusa is strong, she won't let us escape. She's also a menace. I'd kill her myself, but..." Annabeth swallowed. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You—you've got a chance."

"What? I can't—"

"Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?" She pointed to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms around each other, turned to stone by the monster.

Annabeth then grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "A polished shield would be better." She studied the sphere critically. "The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of—"

"English please!"

"That _was _English." She passed him the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly."

"Hey, guys!" Grover yelled somewhere above them. "I think she's unconscious!" Medusa let out a roar, making the satyr fall back on his ass. "Or not." He corrected.

Percy took out his pen (courtesy of his dad and Mr. Bru—err Chiron), and uncapped it. The bronze blade of Riptide elongated in his hand.

Using his hearing, he followed the hissing and spitting sounds of Medusa's hair. The Son of Poseidon kept his gaze locked on the glass ball, so he wouldn't have to stare at the monster directly. And then finally in the green tinted glass he saw her.

And to put it nicely, she wasn't pretty.

Green snakes sprouted from her scalp, her expression twisted and angry as Grover swooped back in for another turn at bat, but this time he flew a little too low. Medusa grabbed the stick and pulled him off course.

He tumbled through the air and crashed into the arms of a stone grizzly bear with a painful "Ummmphh!"

Medusa was about to lunge at him, but Percy stopped her when he yelled, "Hey!"

Then he advanced on her, which wasn't easy, holding his sword and a glass ball.

If she charged, he'd have a hard time defending himself… and the monster knew it.

She moved out of his very narrow field of vision, making the Son of Poseidon to have to constantly fumble the glass around to find and keep sight of her. He approached, ten feet, twenty feet… and then she went for him, hands extended.

With reflexes only a demi-god or trained professional could possess, he was able to side step out of the way. He took a blind swing, missing the snake-woman by mere centimeters and instead hitting the statue of a young boy instead, taking his stoned shoulder off.

"Percy look out!" Grover called, as the young man found himself on the other end of the said cut of shoulder.

Medusa slammed the stone into the Son of Poseidon's head, Percy stumbled, black spots filling his vision and he was only just aware of the sticky substance leaking down the sides of his face.

Blood, oh Gods, he was bleeding.

He was vaguely aware of what happened next. All of a sudden the shadows behind Medusa shifted, and then he a huge—about three feet taller than a pegasi—dog leaped out, biting harshly into his father ex's waist. He heard the snarls, and whimpers of the dog as the snake woman fought back, slamming the same stone into the dog's—no _hellhounds_ forehead.

A hellhound, _helping_ him?

What?

He watched dizzily as the dog continued its beating and being beaten, he realized the hellhound was relying on just smell and hearing, as its eyes were tightly closed, the realization then dawned on him.

He needed to help, as much as he hated hellhounds, the monster needed his help.

He needed… Water.

The fountain.

_Dad, please help me. _Percy inwardly prayed as he shut his eyes, in the background he could hear Annabeth scrambling through the store, obviously looking for a first aid kit—or at least _something _she could do to help with their current predicament.

Water…

WATER!

Both monster's turned as the fountain all but exploded, sending drachma's, pennies, and pieces of chewed and dried gum everywhere. With a wave of his hand Percy sent the water hurtling at Medusa, in the back of his mind he realized his wound was healing with the added moisture in the air, but paid it no mind. He slammed the Gorgon into a statue, before charging, the water all but pummeling into her, the monster stood no chance as the Son of Poseidon cut through her neck with his inherited sword.

The monster disintegrated with a sickening hiss, and clunk as the head fell to the floor. Percy grimaced as some kind of warm slime entered his shoes, a dying snake tugged feebly at his shoelaces, and it took all his willpower not to look down.

"Oh, yuck," Grover said. His eyes were still tightly closed, but even so the sound of gurgling and steaming was enough to make anybody queasy. "Mega-yuck."

Annabeth came up next to them, her eyes fixed on the sky. She was holding Medusa's black veil. She said, "Don't move."

Very, very carefully, without looking down, she knelt and draped the monster's head in black cloth, then picked it up. It was still dripping green juice.

"Are you okay?" she asked her voice trembling.

"Yeah," Percy gulped. "W-Why didn't... why didn't the head evaporate?"

"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war," she said. "Same as your minotaur horn." Percy felt another stab of guilt, but pushed it aside as she went on. "But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you."

"… Lovely." Percy said, before turning towards the hellhound, who seemed to be watching their exchange with amusement. Uncertainly Percy recapped Riptide, but still kept his grip on the pen tight. "Ummm, thank you, you saved my life."

The dog turned her head to the side, tongue lolling out adorably; she let out a bark, and wagged her tail happily.

From his side Percy could feel both Annabeth and Grover warily sizing up the monster.

The boy swallowed. "Who sent you?"

The dog blinked at him, crimson eyes peering down at him innocently, before she reached behind her. The trio of questers tensed, half expecting her to lunge, but were surprised when she pulled out a camouflaged colored backpack.

With an easy trot she strode up to Percy, holding the bag out in an offering to him.

"Be careful Percy." Annabeth warned, but the Son of Poseidon paid her no heed, as he reached for the bag, gently taking it from the dog.

"Thank you." Percy said.

The hellhound let out a soft growl, before settling down in front of them. Grover uncertainly looked between the two of them.

"Umm, Percy she says—you're a she right?"

The hellhound growled.

"I mean, of course you are, I was just making sure because you take such good care of yourself. Errr your teeth are just whiter than a normal females is all."

The hellhound sent the goat boy a flat stare.

"Err, so Percy she says that she won't leave till you open the bag."

"What's in it?" Percy inquired, earning a shrug via the hellhound who barked a couple more times at Grover.

"Um," the satyr mumbled a few things, before saying. "Sorry my hellhound isn't that good; I think she said her master didn't tell her."

"Who's your master?" Annabeth asked, the dog growled out a few more things making Grover's brow furrow.

"She says she can not say, but she's not working for the Deathkeeper." Another growl, another pause. "She says Percy knows her master."

The boy's eyes widened and almost immediately he opened the bag, he first saw a letter that said 'for your eyes only', and decided against taking it out, but he did pull out a handful of drachmas, a couple hundred dollar bills, a lighter, beef jerky, dried fruit, three canteens, three compact sleeping bags, and a few spare clothes.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she stared at the goods. "Holy—" she breathed, "You must have a God on your side Percy," she gazed at him accusingly. "You didn't tell me you had a patron God, that's so rare… but then again.." she said something incoherent, her hand resting on her chin in a thinking pose trying to think of what major God—beside Hades, since he was their number one suspect of stealing the bolt—would have a pet hellhound.

"Well at least he sent us some fruit too." Grover grumbled, glaring at the jerky.

Xx

Percy stared into the fire; his eyes heavy with exhaustion. He'd taken the first watch—of course Grover resisted but with a few assuring words the protector finally gave in and hit the sleeping bag. He knew that it'd be the only time his friends wouldn't be on guars, the only time he would have a chance to read the note.

Once he was sure both demi-goddess and satyr were asleep, Percy took out the parchment, and then hesitantly opened it, half-expecting it to just say something incredibly stupid or dramatic like, brace yourself, he was surprised to find a full letter—all in ancient Greek—addressed with… Kelp head.

_Kelp head,_

The demi-god stopped letting out an exasperated sigh.

First Seaweed brain and now this?

_I hope this letter finds you well, I'm sorry if Kurono startled you… she tends to do things like that. Though I'm sure you have a lot of questions but I'm afraid I can not tell you as much as you wish to know, but I will tell you my name, as a sign of trust as I know yours, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Sincerely, I must ask that you please, do not tell anyone of my name or existence, as that would end very bad for me. Look, I know you may have trouble trusting me, but know that I am a friend, _Percy stopped reading, his hands shaking as he skimmed over the next words.

_and that your mother is not dead, only taken as a war prisoner of Hades, as of now she's being watched over by my friend. Can't promise you anything, but know, I will do everything in my power to assure she stays safe, trust me._

Percy released a breath feeling as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

_I must warn you this quest isn't what it seems, be wary of the War God and the boy back at camp… I can not disclose all the information I wish I could tell you, because the Fates are already after my ass; but I promise I will do everything in my power to assure your safety, your mother's safety, and your friends safety, that's a promise of a lifetime._

_Stay safe, and stay on your toes._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Slowly Percy lowered the letter, the prophecy relaying over and over in his head.

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, _

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, _

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, _

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

The boy couldn't help but glance down at the sleeping forms of both Annabeth and Grover, before guiltily looking away.

No, what was he thinking, they'd never betray him.

He then looked down at the letter, _betrayed by one who calls you friend. _This man, who he knew almost nothing about, seemed like the perfect contender to the prophecy's lines, and yet… deep down despite all logic Percy knew this guy wasn't the one.

Why would he go through all this trouble, having someone watch his mom, have his hellhound save him, give him supplies, if he was only going to backstab him in the end?

He said something about the War God and the boy back at camp… how specific.

Percy lifted back up the paper, going through the letter again, maybe there was a hidden message of some sort?

I…

T…

S…

L…

C…

I…

I,..

Its LC II.

II, as in eye, or II as in two, or II as in eleven?

The boy once again skimmed over the words, his eyes narrowing when he noticed a few smaller words written at the bottom. He squinted and brought the paper close and read.

_P.S. Sorry if Kurono left a… surprise anywhere near your being she tends to have potty troubles when she meets new people. Also burn this when you're done._

Next to those words was a chibi grinning fox, its paw somehow making a peace sign.

Presents?

…Oh Dear Gods.

Slowly Percy reached for his shoes; he carefully unlaced and pulled them off, turning the shoe so the sole faced him, and giving it a light sniff.

Oh Dear Gods.

* * *

**Character Pages/Stats (out of five)**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (Usually just goes by Naruto Uzumaki)**

**Titles: **Child of the Prophecy, Hero of Konoha, Nine-tailed fox Jinchuuriki, Partner of Kurama, Teacher of Artemis, Savior of the World, Friend/Advisor of Chaos, Toad Sage, Only Holder of Toad Contract, Artificial Titan, Perfect Jinchuuriki, many others…

**Species: **Titan, Immortal, (formerly) human

**Gender: **Male

**Status: **Active

**Age: **… Doesn't care enough to count, older than Zeus, younger than Hades, a couple centuries younger than Kronos, looks to be about early twenties, or late teens.

**Blood type: **B

**Height: **6'0 (appears 6'3-6'4 with hair)

**Weight: **185 lbs

**Weapons: **Hands, Wind Manipulation, Kunai, Shuriken, Jutsu, Bow, Arrows, knives, (many still unknown)

**Ninjutsu: **4.5

**Taijutsu: **5

**Genjutsu: **4

**Mist Usage: **4

**Intelligence: **4

**Strength: **5

**Speed: **5

**Stamina: **5

**Hand-Seals: **4.5

**Total: ** 41/45

* * *

**Alright now I know some of you will be like *Begins to type like a troll* NARUTO IS OOC! WTF IS THIS?! Etc Etc. But let's be honest here guys, what Naruto in fanfiction is truly canon? I'm trying my best to keep him as in character as I think he'd be after thousands and thousands of years—also *claps hands together* take note of that please! Also IM SO SORRY YES NOT MY BEST CHAPTER *Bows rapidly* SORRY SORRY SORRY DON'T KILL ME PLS, I HAVE A HUSBAND AND THREE CHILDREN *whispers to the side* not really, I'm still in high school -.-**

**Naruto will sorta be Percy's guide, don't worry he'll be doing his own thing while Percy does his.**

**Why I had things switch to Percy in this chapter because this was the Son of Poseidon's introduction. As this centuries Child of the Prophecy he's kinds a main character to you know*shrugs*… Also I just felt the need to sorta give him some screen time, cause honestly people bash him way to much/make him way too weak or overpowered. **

**I mean come on guys give the kid some credit, he may not have gone through the tough times Naruto had to, but he did he grow up with a crappy step-dad, ADHD, medication, monsters, and who knows what else. He's a kid who didn't have any training before then, and is basically thrown head first into a quest to save the world, so you know, give the kid a pat on the back, seriously!**

**ALSO SO EXCITED FOR THE SEA OF MONSTER *looks around and raises hands* Am I the only one? *crickets chirp in background* *lowers hands* Yep, seems like it. BUT SERIOUSLY *looks up picture of Alexandra Daddario* this girl is my new girl crush, blonde or brown hair she's just gorgeous… so jealous *cries anime tears*.**

***Cleans off face with a tissue* But enough rambling, thank you for all your reviews, kind words, constructive criticism, etc. they mean a lot to me, as cliché as that sounds! **

**Remember folks I'm just your friendly neighborhood fanfiction writer! *shoots words out of hands***

**-OSM**

**P.S. *Cups hands over mouth* Shout out to ****Blackholelord****, you totally read my mind on Naruto's intentions, and what exactly I was aiming for Naruto to do. Great minds think alike I suppose XDDDD. ALSO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION BUT NARUTO IS FULL TITAN SO SORRY ILL TRY TO REMEMBER TO FIX THAT! ALSO WILL KEEP NARUTO AS NARUTO UZUMAKI, CAUSE I HONESTLY THINK IT FLOWS BETTER THAN NAMIKAZE~**

**P.P.S. Anyone know of any good Naruto Xover, *crosses arms and glares at 50% of fanfics on site* not a harem? **


	4. Questing Days

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN. *picks up microphone* Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!**

…

…

**No not really *throws microphone into corner*, welcome to chapter four of Reasons. **

**I know some of you are wondering about how exactly I'm formatting this, and well I plan on making this a two part thing… maybe three idk. Reasons will be for the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, while (insert sequel title here) will be for the HoO series.**

**AND THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: SEA OF MONSTERS IS OUT! *fangirl squeal* SO EXCITEDDDDD! :DDDDDDD I'm going to see it today, so I'll tell you all how it goes... in my next update lol.**

**So yeah… NaruMei anyone?**

**ALSO MWHAHAHAHAHHAH SO TIRED :DDDDD I SWEAR IM GOING INSANE! BUT I WAITED TILL MIDNIGHT TO POST THIS!**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than most, but hey, I need to cut it off somewhere right? Also concerning Naruto's power level (again), he's strong, but he's not _perfect. _Take note that because his home was destroyed (and with it all the training scrolls) his training was basically trying to perfect all he knew/make new jutsu, which means that his Genjutsu knowledge is limited, as well as his Ninjutsu. His Ninjutsu, considering the amount he knows is very good, but he lacks different types, mainly only knowing wind, neutral, and a handful of fire jutsu (Kyuubi). As for his hand seals, well, in canon he hated doing them, so I tried to keep that sort of in character here.**

**Disclaimer: This sort of spells it out for you doesn't it?**

* * *

**Questing Days**

* * *

After stalk—err, watching a person for a several days you'd be surprised just how much you could learn about the said person; from their little quirks to their goals in life, it was almost astounding how much information one could gather just by observing ones' daily routine.

For example—and this is _completely_ (note the sarcasm) hypothetical—say the person you were watching just happened to 'talk to himself' from time to time; but in reality was really speaking with an evil, crippled mastermind, who—you know—just wanted to destroy and then take over the entire world (in other words the usual).

Your first thought would probably be something like "Well... that's interesting", and then your second would be along the lines of, "Wait… What?!" but for a certain blonde's clone the only word he could come up with was, "again"?

'Naruto' peered through the trees bordering the entrance to the camp; through the many branches he was able to see, with surprising clearness, a certain Son of Hermes, who'd taken up Border Patrol that night. The said demigod was leaning against a pine tree, his right hand pressing against the beautiful plant, grasping the wood in his hand none-to-gently—yet tenderly enough not to break off any bark.

"Thalia." The words drifted towards the clone with the breeze, his enhanced hearing taking in the half-blood's every breath. "The Olympians… I… I cannot allow them to rule, the New Age, leaves no room for them… I'm, I'm doing this for you… for Annabeth, for the future… I… I can't turn back now… He comes to me every night, he's becoming more insistent I—" The boy gasped, his head falling against the bark with a soft thud. "I… I miss you; I miss how things used to be… I'm… I'm so sorry Thalia."

_He's getting worse. _Naruto said to himself, taking a mental note of the bags under the young man's eyes, and his stiff and jerky steps.

Ever since Gamatatsu had announced the theft, Naruto had the young man under constant surveillance, whether it be under one of his clones or a toad summons watch, he refused to let the boy out of their sight.

Admittedly, it would have been much simpler to just kill the boy, the younger blonde's mental, and now even physical, state only making him an easier target, unfortunately though, like Chaos, even Naruto had to follow the ancient divine laws, and one of the said laws stated, no immortal may fight a mortal unless challenged first.

Sure, he could probably stage a scene, like have Luke 'accidently' fall off a cliff, or have him 'trip' over a tree branch and fall into a pot of boiling acid; but he couldn't get through the camp borders without being noticed as his powers (unlike the toads) were far too great, even when they were suppressed—hell, the day he saved Percy on the hill had been a close call in itself. It was a miracle Dionysus didn't notice him… but then again they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree… (hint, hint).

It was a pain, but all Naruto could truly do was keep tabs on both Luke, and Ares, guide Percy, and try to lead as many demi-god's as he could to camp without being noticed.

"Shifts over." A different, yet eerily similar voice let out a sigh of relief from the left, as the voice on the right spoke again. "No change?"

"No change…" The clone affirmed with a yawn. "Still the same crazy ass little demigod."

"Er, good?" The second clone said unsurely, glancing towards his fellow copy. "Ares is the only one causing trouble now."

"No, surprise there." There was a slight cracking of joints, before the older clone said. "Good luck, the boy isn't a challenge to watch, but he's unpredictable."

"Thank you, and noted."

Another nod, before the man disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the other blonde to gaze back at the now tired-from- his-random-monologue demi-god. For just a moment he saw the boy's image flicker, his blonde hair becoming jet black and already pale skin turning an almost ghostly white.

"_I-I don't want to die y-yet… not like this… God damn it… Naruto… Naruto I'm so s—"_

And then in the next instant the half-blood's hair returned to its normal color, the boy was already making his way back to camp shaking the blonde out of his stupor.

_Gods… perfect time for a flash back. _The clone cursed, before gathering chakra into his ears, ready to listen in on any more of the boy's 'private' talks with himself.

Xx

Naruto—the real one—stiffened, stopping in his wandering in an all too familiar building, the Lotus Hotel and Casino, to be exact, a time-slowing region that he himself had been stuck in for about fifty years, two hundred years prior. Why, well, let's just say at the time he'd been feeling a little depressed (he was not proud of it)—with Kurama still asleep, and being basically unable to have any real human contact, he'd come the casino to 'relax'. The memories of the clone gave him a brief flash of pain that caused him to squint his eyes closed on reflex; as the years went by he found it harder and harder to have clones active for more than a day at a time, his long life of memories becoming almost painful if they didn't pop in a certain amount of time.

Once the memory fully registered in his mind Naruto slowly opened his eyes, muscles lessening in their tension, as he focused in on his targets.

_I need to snap them out of this. _The blonde muttered to himself, shifting his way through the crowd of people towards the awestruck trio.

Percy and his friends just had to get themselves into sticky situations didn't they?

From his vest pocket the constant crackle made him tense in preparation searching for any possible threats whom could also hear the noise, who knew the Master Bolt would be so freaking noisy.

And yes, he did indeed say the _Master Bolt._

How he came across it, well, a clone, along with a substitution and a transformation jutsu can even trick an all-powerful God when used right… and, hey, if he was able to vandalize a whole monument the size of a small canyon in broad daylight without anyone catching him, he could definitely also steal from a God.

He'd been pickpocketing Hephaestus for years now for televisions.

Aphrodite's soap operas actually weren't that bad… I mean, pshhh, he only watched them when nothing else was on—what Glee?

No, never heard of it.

…

…

So, back on topic of him-stealing-the bolt-from-Ares, Naruto had then placed the transformed clone into Percy's enchanted backpack, insuring not only would the bolt _not _be taken into the Underworld, and possibly Hades/Kronos' hands; but also making sure Ares himself didn't get his hands on it again.

Hades Helm of Darkness—which had also been stolen—was a completely different story. Ares still had it, and Naruto intended to keep it that way, knowing the God's ego he'd probably bet it off to Percy or a something akin to that later.

"Bianca, one more game please?!"

Naruto's lips twitched, a smirk escalating on his whiskered features, as he turned towards both children of Hades. Bianca and Nico di Angelo, with Percy Jackson in the same place?

It was almost too perfect.

Now, how exactly was he to set up this unofficial meeting?

Brainstorming over the almost endless possibilities Naruto took a step towards the two children, a hand on his forearm stopped him however, and he turned to face a very… well-endowed brunette woman.

"Hello, may I help you." Naruto asked politely, in his mind though he was already listing various ways to rid himself of this woman, from her lustful gaze, and wandering eyes it was obvious what her intentions were.

Just his luck, only he'd attract prostitute when there were millions of other men around.

"Actually you may…" Naruto's jaw locked, he fought off a blush when he felt her hands travel up and down his arm, her bust gently pressing into his forearm, the only thought on his mind now was that he needed to get out of here, fast, and now.

"Oh, sorry miss," he said attempting (vainly) to pull his arm out of the woman's grip. "I see my wife over there." He said, lying smoothly, and almost immediately the brunette let go of him looking around warily, rule number one if you wish to avoid a prostitute claim you see your wife/girlfriend, even women fear other women.

Once out of her vice grip, Naruto shot away from the busty brunette, the disaster avoided along with some of his dwindling faith for humanity.

When he was far enough away the whiskered blonde turned back to the children of Hades, mentally cheering when he saw Bianca and Nico separate—good, knowing the girl she'd be too protective of Nico to allow him to talk to a stranger.

Seeing as Percy was walking back over to the water slide, Naruto decided to 'accidently' walk into Nico sending both him, and the boy sprawling on the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that." Naruto said, pretending to dust himself off before frantically offering the demigod a hand. "I didn't see you there!"

"It's ok mister." The Son of Hades said, a slightly pained grin plastering on his face, as he took the offered hand.

"So sorry." Naruto repeated sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, this time his voice was sincerely apologetic. He only meant to knock the boy over, not harm him, "I just got off the new slide and ya'know how it is, I'm a bit disorientated."

"A new slide?!" Nico's eye widened with excitement. "They built a new slide?!"

Jackpot.

"Yeah, it's really fun, but sort of dizzying."

"Whoa, cool!" The boy all but darted to the 'new' attraction, but not before giving the blonde a half-hearted wave. "See you mister."

And not seeing where he was going, he slammed into the Son of Poseidon, making Naruto smirk slightly and turn away, his work here was done.

Now… he reached into his inside pocket, his hand touched the metal cylinder which was all but humming with energy; he had some time to study the dubbed 'Most Powerful Weapon in the World'.

From the looks of it, it was made out of high-grade Celestial Bronze, capped on both ends with some type of high-level explosive. He could feel the potency of the weapon practically emitting from the Bolt, the feel of the energy, the power, and it made him... shiver with delight. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind a little, yet very pressing voice told him to keep it, to _use _it, to _destroy _Olympus _with_ it.

And for a moment, just a small moment, he actually considered it; this whole prophecy could be aborted if he simply destroyed Olympus, the Child of the Prophecy… and then possibly the world.

If he… no, shaking his head Naruto mentally slapped himself a few times, the stress of Kronos' rising was making him wacky.

What was he thinking?

Him, destroy the world?

The world in which he struggled to protect over and over again?

Berating himself the blonde turned the corner away from the hotel, the Las Vegas night life was now in full swing, the neon signs lighting up the city, the fountains putting on 'water shows' for the various tourists, and the mixed foul smell of both cigarette and booze filling the musty air.

To his left a little boy was talking adamantly to his parents, clinging on to his father's leg, a bright smile on his face as he pointed to all the different stores and lights. Naruto's eyes couldn't help but soften at the sight, how could he think of such things, when the kings of this generation and the next still hadn't had a chance to live yet?

He didn't realize just how longingly he was looking at the family, how his expression morphed into one of such sadness, despair, and loss it actually made some do double-takes as they passed him. His hand once again clenched around the Master Bolt, the energy surrounding it no longer affecting him in his heartache.

_Don't worry. _He mentally promised, watching as the little boy swung on his father's arm, the contagious smile widening on his cheeky little face. He could remember a smile now, a gentle smile, a comforting, and sad hand on his shoulder, along with, now, a small smirk. _I will protect this world even at the cost of my life._

Xx

Percy gaped.

Annabeth blinked.

Grover 'baaed' resisting the urge to faint, unable to comprehend what exactly he was seeing.

Percy himself was having a mental 'freak out' as they call it, his brain trying desperately to get a grip on the current situation.

How did this happen?!

How did the Master Bolt get into his back pack? How did he not notice? Why did the Master Bolt look like a rip-off light saber? Why was there a toad near Hades thrown? Why was he thinking of all these things when he was literally in a death, or death situation?

_Be wary of the war god_. Naruto's warning rang through his ear, and Percy mentally face-palmed, of course how could he have been so stupid? He'd assumed Naruto's warning had been about the Thrill Ride of Love—which by the way had been filmed and then broadcasted 'live' on Hephaestus TV for all the Olympians and other Gods/Goddess to see—he knew he should've taken the man's words more seriously.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "How—"

"Ares." The boy said grimly, turning towards his Uncle. "Lord Hades, this is all just a misunderstanding, it was A—"

"A misunderstanding?!" Hades roared. "You foolish demi-god, took my helm of darkness, and Zeus' Master Bolt! I know the real reason you came. To bargain for her."

Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps, and there was Sally, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the hellhound had squeezed her to death.

Percy gaped at the scene, reaching his hand out to touch her, but instantly pulled away, the dust burning his fingertips.

"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I sent my hellhound to take her. I knew, Percy Jackson that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helmet, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

Percy's hand instinctually drifted towards his pockets, to the pearls his father had gifted him with. If he could get him mom free maybe he could…

"Ah, the pearls," Hades said, making the boy freeze in the spot. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

Against his will, he brought out the pearls from his pocket.

"Only three," Hades counted, smirking. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

Percy looked back at his friends swallowing; both Annabeth and Grover's faces were grim. He slowly looked back to Hades, near the throne, behind it sat an odd toad, which looked back at Percy with intelligent yellow eyes.

"Decide, boy!" Hades yelled.

"Percy." Grover put a reassuring hand on the Son of Poseidon's shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt."

"I know that."

"Leave me here," The satyr gulped, nervously but there was a lace of steel in his words. "Use the third pearl on your mom."

"No," Percy threw his gaze away from the toad, his sea green eyes meeting his protectors steadily. "Never."

"I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, b-but he won't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way."

"No." Annabeth drew her bronze knife, interrupting before Percy could even reply. "You two go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting." Percy now looked back at Annabeth biting his lip, as he took in her determined stance and gaze.

How could he let either of his friends go?

"No way," Grover said. "I'm staying behind."

For reasons unknown, even at this tense moment, Percy felt compelled to look back at the toad, the said toad tilted its head to the side, gaze even, and seeming to be raising a nonexistent brow at the demigod.

"Think again, goat boy," Annabeth growled, stepping foward.

"Stop it, both of you!" Percy said, feeling only a little choked up. The two of them had done nothing but support and save him during the quest, there was no way he was going to let them go, not now, not ever.

_She's being watched over by my friend. _

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

Naruto's words, the prophecy.

Percy stared at the toad intently, _A-Are you…_

The amphibian closed its eyes (despite not having eyelids) and nodded lazily.

"I-I know what to do," Percy stammered, breaking his gaze once again from the amphibian. "Take these." He handed his friends each a pearl.

"But, Percy ..." Annabeth said.

_Will you keep my mother safe?_

The toad nodded again.

Percy gulped, staring at the shimmering form of his mother, "Mom, I'm sorry," He said. "I'll be back. I'll find a way… that's a promise of a life time."

The smug look on Hades's face faded.

He said, "Godling ... ?"

"I'll find your helmet, Uncle," Percy said. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."

"Do not defy me—"

"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls."

"Percy Jackson, you will not—"

One last look at the toad, who gave the Son of Poseidon a mock salute.

"Now, guys!"

Xx

Very few things could embarrass Ares.

Anger him, of course, irritate him, sure; but to embarrass a War God was a difficult feat (unless you were one, God of the Forges, ake the ultimate cock block, aka Hephaestus, who seemed to make it his life work to make a fool out of his wife and the said War God).

However, the situation the Ares had found himself in—was to say the least—embarrassing, even when his jealous brother 'trapped' him and Aphrodite in the Golden Net, didn't even compare to what was happening to him now... at least then he got some body on body action, but here he was… to put it simply, getting his ass handed to him by a ghost.

Or at least by some kind of invisible force.

The said force had just pummeled him into the ground with—what felt like—a kick to the jaw, causing the War God's teeth cracked together painfully, as the same 'foot' then rested on his chest.

"Fūton: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)!" A voice called in front of him, making the War God wince at both the volume and sudden pressure.

On reflex he brought up his hands to cover his face, his glasses shattering with the force of the wind, revealing his wide now hollowed out eyes. Veins sprouted from his arms and neck just in the efforet to stay rooted to the spot.

_What is thi—_He didn't get to finish his thought as the winds pummeled the God sending him rocketing into a nearby building.

The God was vaguely aware that somewhere in the distance police sirens rang, before something that felt like a hand clasped around his throat. He felt himself being lifted into the air before the pain of being slammed into the asphalt below set in.

He didn't even have time to blink, before a fist—or at least what he was guessing to be a fist—imbedded itself into his mouth, knocking out a good couple of teeth. He felt the hand around his neck again, and slowly sputtered as he was being lifted off the ground, golden ichor dribbling from his lip.

"I have a question." The man—judging by the octave of his tone—stated, voice calm despite the situation.

Ares sputtered for a few seconds, before spitting in the space in front of him, "S-Show yo—yourself c-coward." He growled, gasping when the hand around his windpipe tightened.

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands." The hand loosened its grip though, allowing the God to at least breath. "But considering I'm a nice guy I'll let you off with just a warning this time—it's not too much to ask in return though, for you to answer one measly question now is it?"

"W-What do you want to know?"

Even though Ares couldn't see… whatever it was in front of him, he could feel its eyes bearing metaphoric holes through his head with their intensity. "Why would you even think to start a war within your own family?"

The God of War blinked at the question, he noticed the voice that had been in the back of his mind for the past month or so, was surprisingly quiet; so he answered without its guidance. "Well that's the best kind of war there is right?" He smirked, baring his ichor covered teeth and lips at his invisible opponent. "A feud between family—nothing makes my domain more powe—"

A punch to the face stopped the God mid-speech, the punch so powerful it caused Ares' head to snap back in the forces grip.

"You're scum." The voice said lowly, "Bringing your own family into war, being manipulated or not, that's unforgiveable." Ares watched eyes wide when he saw an orb of… Godly energy form in midair—in what he was guessing to be the force's hand.

The War God squirmed, trying to flash himself out of the situation, but finding he.. couldn't?

He couldn't flash out, what had this _thing _done to him?

"Let's see how long it'll take you to reform, you piece of shit." The voice growled, pulling back his arm, the ball of energy releasing a soft hum as it was brought towards the Gods face.

Ares shut his eyes, in both preparation and pain, as the foot pressed down harder, but before the man could deal the final blow he stopped, the energy dispersed, and he slowly loosened his grip around the God's neck.

The God of War gasped, welcoming the air back to his lungs, which was all he really could do.

"It seems as if I'm no longer needed here."

"W-What?" Ares croaked, before he was all but dropped onto the ground.

The silence that met his question indicated the force had already disappeared, and unknowingly the Helm of Darkness in the God's inside pocket glowed faintly as a newly placed tracking seal had been placed on the brim.

It was then that Ares felt the presence of the Son of Poseidon, and seeing as he could barely walk he knew the gig was up, maybe he could pull off a few more punches before collapsing from exhaustion/physical abuse.

Groaning the God of War somehow found it in himself to rise off the floor, as he slowly stumbled forward to face Perseus Jackson.

_Hm, even for a bastard got to give him credit. _Naruto mused, genjutsu and mist both manipulating around him to remain unseen. _He's still willing to fight, even after all the punches I pulled…_ he nodded his head, a renewed, sort of twisted, respect for the younger immortal. _He d__eserves the title God of War._

It was then, when Percy threw the Bag off his shoulder and to the ground in preparation to battle against the already bruised God, that Naruto—with the skill and precision of a practiced thief, substituted his transformed clone for the real Bolt.

The said clone popped, and all the information from Percy's quest thus far hit the blonde in a metaphoric tidal wave of memory. He blinked digesting the information, looking up at the sound of steel meeting steel, as the boy battled against Ares. At the sight a small smile tugged at his lips. How long had it been since he'd seen or met someone like this?

A boy who's fatal flaw was much like his own.

A boy who had unwanted responsibility thrown onto his shoulders.

A boy who would decide the fate of the entire world at the fresh age of sixteen.

_Meh, he needs a little work. _Naruto smirked, sweatdropping when Percy was then thrown onto the ground by the exhausted God. _Ok, maybe a lot of work._

Xx An Ares Beating, and Sob Story Later xX

"Was that really smart of you, Master?" Gamachi questioned, gazing up at Empire State Building.

The said blonde smiled, kicking his feet out on the balcony of his apartment, relishing in the fresh and dirty New York breeze. "Don't worry Gam, it's all going according to plan."

The toad was silent for a moment, his yellow slitted eyes turning towards the whiskered blonde, expression only curious. "Master… If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your plan?"

Naruto allowed his gaze to momentarily flicker towards the toad, expression contemplating.

Truthfully, the blonde originally wasn't going to confront Ares at all, he had planned on staying hidden for a while longer—but call it a slightly brash or in the moment decision—he decided he needed to give a warning of a sorts, to both the Olympians and Titans. And Ares, being manipulated by Kronos and on the Olympian council was the perfect candidate for a beating, the question he'd actually asked was to decide whether or not he'd be a threat in the future, and his answer (despite Naruto's harsh response) proved to be a negative.

Even though the God had spoken those words, they lacked much venom, hinting that Ares wasn't so sure of his own purpose for starting the 'war'; leading the blonde to believe that Kronos' manipulation was probably behind most of the God's betrayal.

All in all to sum up the blonde's plan now, well he had sort of… 'changed' many parts, so to speak, which meant now he sort of didn't really have one… Not that he was going to tell his toads that though.

But hey, he was known for the art of winging it right, and besides having a plan really wasn't his style.

"… Secret."

"… Tch…" The toad muttered, shifting himself into a more comfortable position, his gaze now shifting over the many other apartment buildings, and complexes below. "The mother has been returned to her home." He said, making the blonde smile softly in relief.

"So Percy was successful in returning the bolt then?"

Gamachi nodded, "Aye, and Hades Helm… The boy has a pure heart, but he's like as Pan says about Grover—immature, reckless, stupid, inexperienced—"

"Young." Naruto intervened chuckling at the toad's expense, ruffling the black coated amphibians nonexistent hair. "And if I remember correctly you were also all those things thirty years ago."

Gamachi huffed, shying away from the blonde's calloused hand. "Perhaps, but I had better sense than to try to gamble with a _God_."

"Maybe," Naruto acknowledged, "But you have to admit he has guts, and his heart is in the right place, we just need to sharpen out the edges now."

"I guess." The toad muttered, rounding his gaze upwards to meet his Masters. "Do you really think you can shape him up into the proper hero in just four years?"

"Well," the blonde smiled, looking back up at the darkened sky, his hand fisting determinedly in his lap. "I had the same amount of time didn't I?"

Xx

"Here."

The Son of Poseidon blinked in surprise, his gaze shooting around towards the sound of the voice, and then staring at the offered Popsicle in shock. "N-Naruto." The boy stuttered, earning a bright smile via the said blonde.

"Hey, Percy got you a Popsicle—well half of one." He lifted the other, now half eaten frozen dessert, taking another bite of the frozen blue liquid, before once again offering the none-eaten one to the demigod.

"Thanks." The Son of Poseidon said, albeit unsurely taking the offered treat.

"Don't worry." Naruto chuckled at his hesitation, sliding in next to the boy on the concrete step. "It's not poisoned."

"Um, thank you?" Percy repeated uncertainly, nibbling at the Popsicle tentatively as both demigod and Titan fell into a comfortable silence. The former although soon broke it after finishing the last bite of his favorite colored dessert. "The toad down in the Underworld, what's its name?"

"Gamachi." The blonde answered, gnawing on the Popsicle stick between his teeth. "Nice work by the way, he told me all about what happened in the Underworld—it must've been hard to do."

"It was." The dark haired boy murmured lowly in remembrance, glancing back at his mother's apartment. "I… I never want to make a decision like that again."

"…" Naruto was silent for a moment, chewing on the now crushed wood thoughtfully. "I'm afraid… you really have no choice in that matter, the world sucks kid." He spat out the remains of his frozen dessert onto the sidewalk, his foot moving over to step on the trash.

"Speak from experience?" Percy inquired, even though the answer was quite obvious to even him.

"Yeah, you can say that." Naruto sighed, picking back up the now dirty wooden pieces. "What you did though... was the right thing."

"I guess... it was foretold by the prophecy right?"

"I wasn't talking about the prophecy Perce," The blonde said, leaning back against the step. "I was talking about how you didn't abandon your friends, those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Naruto couldn't help but smile sadly as he spoke his old sensei's saying, soon though his expression morphed into one of absolute seriousness. "And speaking of which, friends I mean, I'm afraid your quest isn't over yet."

Percy blinked, "What do you me—LC II?" The boy said suddenly, earning a nod via the whiskered blonde. "Who's LC II?"

"… Think hard about it Percy." Naruto said, a slight smirk forming at the boy's cluelessness, like his younger self indeed. "It's a pretty obvious hint, I can't say anymore though… Oh and here." The blonde handed the boy the tri-pronged kunai from before, silverly gray, witha slight tint of bronze. "You'll be needing this."

Percy hesitantly took the knife, examining it carefully. "Thank you." He paused then before asking a question that many before had asked the blonde immortal. "Why are you helping me?"

"Well because… why not?" Naruto replied vaguely, deciding after a quick mental debate, against telling the boy the fate of the entire world pretty much rested on his shoulders… again—he could only imagine how the twelve year old would react. At Percy's dead pan stare, the blonde chuckled and elaborated a little more, "Think of it like this Percy, bad things are happening, and because of this people need to stand together in order to face it… or else there's no way in hell they—or we, will be able to survive in the distant future."

"In other words you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The blonde chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "So, what do you say?"

"Well, why not?" Percy said jokingly, offering a hand, which the immortal immediatly shook.

And as if on cue Naruto's phone rang ruining the sort-of brotherly moment between the two; the blonde then pulled out the said phone, flipping it open to check the alert. "Andddd, I'm late for my appointment, my publisher will probably kill me for being tardy… again" The man chuckled, "Oh well."

The man flipped out his keys, and turned to look at the Son of Poseidon for the last time. "Good luck finishing your quest Percy, may Chaos light you—actually no, may the Gods light your path… That's not much better but you get the point."

Xx

* * *

To: Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Subject: Help

* * *

Hey Naruto it's me Percy, soffy if my tiping is bad dyslexia ya'kno? My mom gave me ypur emaul, but yeah… I need your help, Luke excapced, I'm sure you akfeady know though. I meed to get strongr. Will you help me?

Thanls

-Percy

* * *

Naruto reread the email several times, his Icha Icha draft long forgotten, his fingers tapped thoughtfully against the mouse pad of his laptop several times.

When he got the right words in mind, he allowed his fingers to almost glide over the keyboard, fingers moving so fast they looked to be a blur as he typed:

* * *

To: Percy

* * *

Subject: re:Help

* * *

Percy,

I'll be glad to help, and yes I knew, it's best if we don't share too much information like this there's many ways other can read this. I'll come over when I can, tell your mother, stay safe.

-Naruto

* * *

**Omake: Face the God Who 'Turned'**

"Fūton: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)!" Naruto screeched, pointing his hand outwards towards the already pummeled God.

"ARGGGGGG/KWAAAAAA!"

"…"

"…"

"Oh shit." Naruto murmured as the wind died down, lowering the flapped up skirts of various bystanders. All he had to do was to take one look at their angry expressions, and he immediately took action in shifting the blame away from himself. "HE DID IT!" He yelled, pointing to Ares (forgetting for just a moment he was already 'invisible') before dashing off to the nearest Sports Chalet to get a—well—'ball' (if you catch my drift) protector.

"WAIT!" Ares cried from his place in the cement. "Don't leave m—"

Xx

"…"

"…"

"You know," The Son of Poseidon said tone conversational. "I know prophecies can have double meanings and all but…" Percy stared at the defeated God. "I didn't think they meant it like this when they said, 'facing the God who 'turned''."

"… Percy I don't think having your own balls shoved up your ass makes you gay."

**Omake: If Naruto forgot to Switch the Bolts**

"Here's your bolt Ze—wait what?" Percy blinked as the metal cylinder's form began to flicker and then… poof out of existence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, I'm dead."

Xx Meanwhile

"... Whoops."

* * *

**Jaja, hope you enjoyed ma friends :*smiles evilly*, I had a **_**lot**_** of **_**fun **_**typing/brainstorming these omakes.**

**So yeah, Naruto will be Percy's tutor of a sorts—but *waves hands wildly* PERCY WILL NOT BE GOD-LIKE! Also *shoulders slump* I know this chapter was sort of boring/angstish, but I felt it necessary, no one can live as long as Naruto and not have some type of loss and heartache. **

**Also I try to give Naruto some flaws, because as I said earlier, he isn't perfect. He's a little insecure despite his vast experience, prefers a more head on approach, but knows when to take a down a notch, but even though he doesn't exactly like the human race, he still fights for them because despite all of the bad things that happened a new generation (the 'king') still has to have a chance to live. I wanted to popsicle scene in there, because I honestly feel as if that was an important (very important) part of the anime, it sort of was the unofficial sign of friendship/passing the teacching thingy so yeah... haha sorry for the half-assed explanation but I'm as tired as fuck... scraping paint ain't fun.**

**So yeah*winces* this chapter was also cringe worthy corny, but hey, so is the anime… I want to be Hokage too! No I wanna be Hokage! Sound familiar anyone?**

**Haha, anyways, thank you for the reviews/story suggestions, I read some of em, and really did appreciate it. **

**Thanks again, for all the reviews, criticism, favorites, follows, and know that I love and appreciate you all! I hope I answered all questions in PMs, and if I didn't well… errrrr *scratches back of head* sorry :/.**

**-OSM**

**P.S. Also thank you for all those title suggestions, but I decided to just keep the title as the very cheesy Reasons…. might just call the sequel Moments ;P lol... I hope you all know I was joking about the moment part.**


End file.
